Your Not My Love Your My Everything (YNMLYME)
by Kelskels030501
Summary: This is set after New Moon and a Bella/OC A new Family Move to forks after the Cullens and Befriend Bella see what happens through ime will the cullens return? will there be love or Hatred? Ive had to sort out all the chapters sorry for any problems All outfits are on my profile.
1. Introducing the Charcters

Hi Everyone, its been a while since i last updated a book, so im just going to be doing a normal no Crossover like i have done in the past this is going to be a normal twilight. its Bella/OC i never thought bella and Edward were good together because of how controling of her he was so here is my story but first im going to introde the OCs in the book :) Enjoy.

Name: Isabella Marie Ryder ( ) (goes by Kingston at School)

Nickname:  
Isa  
Bella  
Babe- Jaylon  
Angel Bell- Ives

Age: 17 (Stuck at) and actually 65

Mate: Jaylon Christopher Ryder

Power:  
Angel- flying, Mind Reading with family.  
Elemental- All of the Elements

Wing Colour: Pink and Black (Shown above) Pink to show her girly side and Black to show her dark flirtatious side.

Personaliy: Happy, flirty, Energetic, but lovable and also more girly and into Fashion and Gossip Magazines.

Family:  
Charlie Swan- Birth Father  
Adrien Ryder- Father in Law (Adoptive Father)  
Samantha Kingston- Ryder- Mother in law (Adoptive Mother)  
Ashlin Ryder -Sister in Law (Adoptive Sister)  
Christopher Ryder- Brother in Law (Adoptive Brother)  
Aaleigha Kingston - Sister in Law (Adoptive Sister)  
Miles Kingston - Brother in Law (Adoptive Brother)  
Ives Kingston- Brother in Law (Adoptive Brother)  
Isis Ryder - Sister in Law (Adoptive Sister)

Name: Jaylon Christopher Ryder  
Nicknames: Jay Babe-Bella  
Age: 17 (stuck at) 73  
Mate: Isabella Marie Ryder  
Power:  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental- fire  
Wing Colour: Onyx  
Personality: bad boy cocky cheeky  
Family:  
Adrien- Father  
Samantha- Step Mother  
Ashlin- Twin sister  
Christopher - Adopted brother  
Aaleigha - adopted sister  
Miles- adopted brother  
Ives- Step brother  
Isis- Adoptedsister

Name: Adrien Ryder  
Age: 37 (Stuck at) 128  
Mate: Samantha Ryder nee Kingston  
Power:  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental-  
Wing Colour: Green  
Personality: Happy , easy going  
Family:  
Ashlin- daughter  
Christopher -Adopted Son  
Aaleigha - Adopted daughter  
Miles- Adopted Son  
Ives- Step Son  
Isis-Adopted daughter  
Jaylon- Son  
Bella - daughter in law

Name: Samantha Ryder nee Kingston  
Age: 34 (Stuck at) 126  
Mate: Adrien Ryder  
Power:  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental- Animals and Plants  
Wing colour: Yellow  
Personality: Bubbly smart easy going  
Family:  
Ashlin- Step daughter  
Christopher -Adopted Son  
Aaleigha - Adopted daughter  
Miles- Adopted Son  
Ives- Son  
Isis-Adopted daughter  
Jaylon- Step Son  
Bella - daughter in law

Name: Ashlin Elizabeth Ryder  
Age: 17 (Stuck at) 73  
Mate: n/a  
Power: Sea Blue  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental- Water  
Wing colour:  
Personality:Bubbly upbeat athletic  
Family:  
Adrien- Father  
Samantha- Step Mother  
Jaylon - Twin Brother  
Christopher - Adopted brother  
Aaleigha - adopted sister  
Ives- Step brother  
Isis- Adopted sister  
Bella - sister in law

Name: Christopher Ryder  
Age: 18 (Stuck at) 79  
Mate: Aaleigha Kingston  
Power: Sky e.g thunder and lightning  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental-  
Personality:  
Family:  
Adrien- adopted Father  
Samantha- adopted Mother  
Ashlin- Adopted sister  
Jaylon - Adopted brother  
Miles- adopted brother  
Ives- Adopted brother  
Isis- Adopted sister  
Bella- sister In law

Name: Aaleigha Kingston  
Age: 17 (Stuck at) 75  
Mate: Christopher Ryder  
Power: Air  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental- Earth  
Personality:  
Family:  
Adrien- adopted Father  
Samantha- adopted Mother  
Ashlin- Adopted sister  
Jaylon - Adopted brother  
Miles- adopted brother  
Ives- Adopted brother  
Isis- Adopted sister  
Bella- sister In law

Name: Miles Kingston  
Age:17 (Stuck at) 74  
Mate: n/a  
Power: Earth  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental-  
Personality:  
Family:  
Adrien- adopted Father  
Samantha- adopted Mother  
Jaylon - Adopted brother  
Aaleigha - adopted sister  
Ives- Adopted brother  
Isis- Adopted sister  
Christopher - Adopted brother  
Bella- sister In law

Name: Ives Kingston  
Age: 7 (Stuck at) 53  
Mate: N/A  
Power:  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental-  
Personality: loveable but energetic  
Family:  
Adrien- adopted Father  
Samantha- Mother  
Ashlin- Adopted sister  
Jaylon - Adopted brother  
Aaleigha - adopted sister  
Miles- adopted brother  
Isis- Adopted sister  
Christopher - Adopted brother  
Bella- sister In law

Name:Isis Ryder  
Age:6 (Stuck at) 54  
Mate: N/A  
Power: Plants and Animals  
Angel- flying, mind reading (connecting with the others in family  
Elemental-  
Personality: acts sweet but can be evil  
Family:  
Adrien- adopted Father  
Samantha- adopted Mother  
Ashlin- Adopted sister  
Jaylon - Adopted brother  
Aaleigha - adopted sister  
Miles- adopted brother  
Ives- Adopted brother  
Christopher - Adopted brother  
Bella - sister in law


	2. Chapter 1

I have known he Ryders/Kingstons for almost a year and my life changed. I still remember the day I meet them...

 _~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

 _I was walking out of the canteen after having enough of listing to Lauren bitch about me so i just got up and left. i had been depressed for the last few mounths after my bo... no Ex-Boyfriend Edward Cullen left me in the woods to die, and with everything he said to me about me being a toy and worthless it got me depressed and i lost my friends. as i was deep in thought i bumped in o some body i looked and saw a beautiful blonde girl (AN i see payton list playing Aaleigha) we were about the same height and she smiled at me_

 _"Hi im Aaleigha" she said and i didn't know that my life would change drastically just from them_ three words i gave her a small Smile back

"Bella" i replied and she hugged me i was shocked at first but i hugged back

"Hi Bella i'm new here with my family will you help me to Biology?" she asked and i nodded

"Sure, im there next anyway" i replied and fro that moment on my life got better as i meet Aaleigha and her family.

 _~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~_

After a few months i changed into a better person Bella.2 Ashlin likes to joke. it had been a year and i started to date Jaylon about 5 months ago which shocked everyone at school but not his family because we always flirted when i got better.

I was currently Sat With Ashlin, Aaleigha and Isis joined us even though she looked six, he Ryders/ Kingstons gave me my own room we were watching movies and reading magazins as Samanha and Adrien got me a whole wall in my walking wardrobe dedicated to movies, books and Magazines.

i was getting thirsty so was Isis who head was on my lap so i got up of the bed and went down to the Kitching in my PJs i got Isis some milk and i got a hot choclate for the rest of us when i felt arms slip around my waist and kisses on my neck i spun around and saw Jaylon and he was smirking at me

"Nice PJs" he wispered in my ear

"Aren't they just?" i asked him as he kissed me and i kissed back just as eager he lifted me up on to the counter his hands roaming my bare legs as my hands were knotted up in his hair he bit my bottom lip making me gasp and he took the advantage and his tongue was exploring my mouth and i felt his hands going over my legs to my bum then back to my legs as i smiled into the kiss.

Then there was a high pitch screech from the doorway and then a lot of footseps were heard we looked up and saw Miles they covering his eyes as i had to muffle my laugh at how girly he acted "Whats up Miles?" Samantha asked im as the other 7 came in and he pointed to us his mouth wide open

"Bellsyboo and Jaylon were doing the naught" he said acting like a 4 year old and Christopher was laughing so hard you couldn't hear him but his hands were flapping all over so he looked like a retarded Seal.

"Weren't you meant to be gettng our drinks Isa?" Aaleigha asked smirking and i bit my lip as everyone began to laugh apart from Ives and Isis who didn't understand what was happening i slipped of the counter when everyone was gone and smirked at Jaylon

"Ill come see you tonight" i said and kissed his cheek and he smirked back at me

"You better" i heard him reply as i took the drinks upstairs and walked back into my room as Isis was looking through a pile of movies we bought through she picked Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 so we all got on my bed and watched the movie.

2 hours later

the other three were asleep so i crept in to Jaylon room and umped on his bed and he huffed as my body collided with his and i smiled at him adhe smiled back he flipped me over and i laughed as he trailed kisses up my neck and along my jaw till he reached my lip and we made out

"I love you Isa" he said as he pulled away and i smiled at him

" I love you two" i replied as we sat up he got something out of his draw and grabbed my hand

"Bella we havent know each other long but i love you so so much..." he said and i looked at him and raised my hand he urned my hand so my palm was up and placed a small black box in my hand "That is why i want you to be with me forever. would you do the honor of Marrying Me?" he asked and tears came into my eyes as i nodded Jaylon smiled and kissed me as i kissed back i felt him bt the ring on my finger as he dipped me into the bed and we kissed and hugged all night.

So i hope you like the first proper chapter sorry if youthink its rushed but i want to do ging to school and her friends and Family finding out then a time skip to dress shopping and the wedding then a 43 year time skip please Comment and Vote bye xoxo

Kelskels030501


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone How are You Enjoying the Story Please Vote and Comment :)

I woke up with Jaylon arms wrapped around my waist it was 6:00 and time to get ready for school i had to pry his arm of me as i got out of bed and snuck into my room and saw Aaleigha looking at me eyebrow raised and arms folded and gave her an innocent smile and walked further into my room when the light hit my ring and Aaleigha grabbed my hand and squealed.

i ended up joining in with her waking Ashlin and Isis who looked confused

"J-jaylon p-pr..." she tried to say but ended up squealing as i smiled

"Jaylon proposed to me last night..." i said and Ashlin smile got wider

"And?" she asked

"And i might of said yes" i said and next thing i know i have 3 girls on top of me cuddling me and squealing as Isis giggled.

when we finally calm down we got up of the the floor and i went and got showered and ready for school. when i was done i made sure i was finished and got my shoes on and went downstairs were Samantha was making breakfast.

"Hey Samantha" i said as i sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen

"Hello Isa." she said and hugged me and i hugged back "Who awake?" she asked me

"i think just me and the girls" i told her she nodded

"Can you wake everyone else up?" she asked and i nodded smirking she handed me a pot and metal spoon with out turning around and i heard her chuckle as i left the room i started in Miles room i snuck up to his bed and put the pan up to his ear and hit it as hard as i could and backed up quickly as he woke up screeching and went in to fetus position on the floor i just chuckled as i left i walked out of the door and saw Christopher already awake as he had his hands up in surrender.

I walk into Ives room and put the pan down i wasn't that cruel to a 7 year old. I sat in his bed

"Ives wake up for school" i said gently as he moaned

"Okay Angel Bell" he said as i lifted him up and he jumped up on to his bed and wrapped his arms around me as i carried him out of the room

"Want to help me wake Jay up?" i asked him and he nodded i walked into my room and saw Isis still sat there

"Isis want to help me and Ives?" i asked her and she nodded and ran over and grabbed my hand as we walked in to Jaylon room. I put my finger up to my lips "Shh." i said and i put Ives on the floor a we all ran to jaylons' bed and jumped on to him Ives and Isis were laughing and giggling when Jaylon gasped awake.

"Morning" i said smiling at him and he shook his head

"You three are troublesome together" he said and Isis and Ives went running of giggling as i was pulled down

"Careful of the hair" i squealed and he chuckled

"Morning fiance" he said pecking my lips as i smiled and sat back up

"Get changed we got school" i said and kissed him again as i walked out of his room, i went back down were everyone was sat eating and Miles was glaring at me and i chuckled

"How was your sleep Miles?" i asked him as he glared some more

"Perfect until you came and woke me up, why did you only wake me up with the pot?" he asked and i shrugged

"I was going to wake Christopher up with the pot but he woke up, also I'm not that cruel to Ives and i think i have better ways to wake up Jaylon." i said and he fake gagged as i smiled at him then I noticed Ashlin missing

"Were Ashlin?" i asked them all

"Donno, she was muttering about dresses and Weddings" Adrian replied and i nodded and looked at Aaleigha who was smirking at me.

"Isa..." i heard Ashlin come in carrying wedding magazines

"Where did you get them from?" i asked her as she shrugged then dropped them infrount of me as the others looked confused then jaylon came in and eyed the magazines and looked at me and i shook my head and he got some food and sat down

############# 1 hour Later ##############

I was sat with Jaylon in his car going to school his hand in mine as he drove. We pulled up to the car park and got out he intertwined our fingers as we sat at one of the outside benches me n his knee and we waited for everyone Else as Christoper was dropping Ives and Isis of at school. Miles, Aaleigh and Ashlin came and sat with us and Miles was the first to speak

"Okay let me get this correct you proposed to her in the middle of Sex?" he asked and i looked at him and then Jaylon then back at Miles and i saw the girls stiffing a laugh

"No" i said and then we all laughed except Miles

"What... what did i say?" he asked and i shock my head and got up

"I got to go class" i said and kissed Jaylon cheek and walked to Litriture that i usualy have with Christian but he'll be late in so i was stuck with Lauren and Mike as tables are in 4's. i got out pen and notebook and waited for Mrs. Taylor, Lauren and Jessica came and sat the opposite side of me i leant on my arms as Lauren looked at me.

"Bella how are you?" Lauren asked in a fake sweet voice since i dated Jaylon she tried to be nice ti me but i wasn't taking any of her crap.

"Fine" replied with a fake smile then Lauren and Jessica were whispering between them and giggling.

"Is that a engagement ring?" Jessica asked taking my left hand from under my arm and examined it and i nodded and my hand was past to Lauren ho tapped the diamond with her fake nails.

"Is it a real diamond?" she asked and i sighed

"Ask Jaylon" i said snatching my hand back

"Are you pregnant?" They asked at the same time

"No" i replied and then Mrs.T came in and began the lecture and 5 minuets later Christopher came in and apologized and sat next to me and smirked as i raised my eyebrow

"How the bun in the oven?" he asked and i gawped at him as he smirked and obviously Lauren and Jessica heard as they looked at us

"I'm not pregnant. this i would of expect of Miles not you" i said and he chuckled.

-End of Lesson-

It was the end of first period next i had a free so i went and sat in the courtyard and took in the sun that hardly ever came out then it was shaded open i opened my eyes and saw Jaylon

"aren't you meant to be in Latin?" i asked him and he smirked

"I would rather be with you" he replied and he sat next to me and we cuddled and just talked.

-End of School-

We were zooming to mine so we could tell my dad about us being engaged. when we got there he was watching the football we walked in and my dad looked up

"Dad..." i said and he looked at me

"Yeah bells?" he asked

"Erm...Jaylon proposed to me last night and i said yes." i told him he looked between us

"If you hurt her i have permission to use a gun." he said and i starred wide eyes at him and then he smiled "Congratulations" he said and i hugged him we had Tea with him and i sleeped at mine as Jaylon went home.


	4. Chapter 3

-3 Months Later-

I woke up in my bed and got out and got changed today we were going to go dress shopping for wedding and bridesmaid dresses.I got showered and changed and had some breakfast then i heard a car horn beep when i finished and i walked out and got in the car with Aaleigha, Ashlin, Samantha and Isis who looked excited for a six year old i have asked them all apart from Samantha to be bridesmaids but Ashlin to be Maid of Honor as i was properly closer to her and they agreed.

Renee had come down 1 week ago to help us so she was meeting us there.

"Hi" i said getting in the back with Isis and Ashlin as Samantha drove and Aaleigha in the passengers seat

"heyya Bella" They all chorused as Samantha drove of.

-1 hour later-

We pulled up outside of the boutique and my mum was there waiting for us i smiled at her and she smiled back

"Hey mom" i said and hugged her

"Hey sweetie" she replied and she hugged me back

"Mom this is Samantha, Jaylon step Mother his Twin Ashlin, Adopted sister Aaleigha and Isis. Everyone this is my mom" i introduced them and they exchanged greetings Isis jumped up on mo my back and she wrapped her arms around my neck as i gave her a piggy back in

"Hi Isis" i said to her as she giggled

"Hi Angel Bell" she replied as we walked through the door

"Hi we bucked for Bella Swan" i said and she nodded and lead us through to a medium sized room with changing room, seats and champagne we began looking through bridesmaids dresses until i found the perfect one a red satin strapless with a gold belt i got two out in Aaleigha and Ashlin size

"Try these on" i said and handed them the dresses they smiled at me then rushed in to the changing room but first got some shoes whilst they went to change i looked through the children bridesmaid dresses with Isis in my arms as we looked through dress

"Angel Bell" Isis said and i looked at her

"Yes Isis?" i replied

"i want that dress over there" she said and she pointed to a white dress with gold waistband and flower on and i smiled at her i got the dress and Ashlin and Aaleigha came out

"You look beautiful" Renee said and i Samantha nodded in agreement

"Renee right" she said and they twirled around they looked at me and i nodded smiling at them i took Isis in to a spare changing room and got her in to the dress i held her hand as we walked out everyone cooed at her as she smiled and kept spinning around Samantha bought over a fluffy shawl and shoes and me put them on her

"you are going to be beautiful" i told her and she giggled

"So are you" she replied and that got everyone pushing dresses, shoes, vials,tiaras and anything else they could get in my arms and i was trying on all sorts of dresses.

We finally got my dress and everything else i needed and we had bought it and the women placed all the dresses in the bag we said bye to my mum then went back to Ashlin, aaleigha and Samantha house.

When finally pulled up at the house and we got out we each got are own dress but Samantha held Isis dress and she wanted to show everyone with a lot of begging to all four of us we gave in and was going to let her show everyone. i got my dress bag and four boxes with everything else in them, i then felt them getting taken of me i looked and saw Jaylon and smiled at him

"Let me help" he said and i smiled at him as he lent down and we kissed, we pulled away and he was going to open one of the boxes and i hit him

"No. Leave the boxes closed" i told him and he pouted as we walked in to the house and mansion. As we heard another car pull up it must of been Angela we invited her over to look at the things we bought, i smiled at her as she got out

"Hi Bella" she called and walked in with us we walked into the living room

"Hey ang" i replied and hung the dress bag on the living room door and took the boxes and placed them on the table we sat on the couch and i got the first box which was my underwear and garter and we was looking and i told her the rough price of it then i placed it on the tabel and thats when Miles wanted to come in the room and take the box of my lap and looked in it

"Miles give me that back" i said and he snickered and ran of i shrieked and ran of after him and angela was laughing

"Hot Isa" Miles shouted back as we ran in to the swimming pool/spa room he held them over the pool

"Don't even think about it" i said as everyone in the family and Angela came in and saw Miles holding my underwear for the wedding over the pool

"Is that?" Ashlin asked nobody in particular

"i think so" Aaleigha replied as they walked behind miles

"miles give them back to Isa" Ashlin said and i smirked and he shock his head and i pounced on him and we both ended up in the water along with the box i was under the water and i submerged my dress stuck to me my hair against my face and my shoes were irritating my feet i pushed my hair back and pounced on him again and sat on him as he was under the water not letting him come of until i was then dragged down and i hit him. i swam to the steps and undid my shoes

"She awfully quiet" Jaylon said eying me as i got the box which luckily still had everything in

"Miles you should start to worry" Ashlin said

"Why?" he asked

"they hers for the wedding Samantha and Aaleigha said and his eyes went wide and he looked like he was panicking as he knew this was important to me i got out of the pool and walked up to Jaylon room and got in one of his shirts and boxers when i felt Jaylons muscle y arms wrap around my waist as he kissed my neck and nibbling it leaving love bites i moaned as he spun me around and we began to kiss he bit my lip and i gasped and he plunged his tongue in my mouth

00000 LEMONS 00000 LEMONS 00000 LEMONS 00000

we began to explore each others mouths my hands roaming all over his body and ending at his belt buckle

"You look so Hot in my shirts" he said in between kisses "but you'll look better with out it on" he said unbuttoning the buttons as i undid his belt and took it of and then my shirt came of leaving me in my underwear

"your wearing to much" i moaned and he was smirking as he kissed down my jaw line and his hand were joining from of my waist to my chest as he played with my boobs under my bra

"well you'll have to do something won't you?" he asked and i nodded and pretty much ripped of his shirt and buttons went every way and the shirt then was on the TV then his trousers came of leaving us both in just our underwear he lead me to the bed and dipped me on it his lips finding mine again as he unclasped my bra and slung it away my feet came up and began to take of his boxers with out breaking contact and mine came of at the same time as Jaylon positioned his hard penis over my Virgina and he slowly entered me making me moan in pleasure and he started to go faster making me scream as he panted hard i was panting as well and screaming he kept going faster making us both moan in pleasure.

00000End of Lemons00000End of Lemons00000End of Lemons

When we had finished he rolled of me and he pulled the covers on us as my head was on his chest my left hand in his as he twiddled with the ring and i drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

it was the night before mine and Jaylon wedding and Ashlin set up a Hen-do and she invited alot of my friends from school she was making it a fancy dress so i was in my room at the Ryders/Kingston doing my hair and make up with my costume hung up i finished my hair and make up and tried to get in to the leather dress i couldn't zip it up so i put on my gown which Angela got me saying bride i had it on over my costume and went down to the room were everyone was.

"Ash, i need you to zip this up" i said and she chuckled and i noticed everyone else in

"I think Aaleigh got you a size to small" she said and i shook my head as we went in to the hall way and i loosened my robe as she zipped it up and pinched my skin

"ow" i exclaimed

"Sorry" she said when she finished i tide up my robe

"Thanks" i replied and we walked into the room as we had about hour left and all i had to put on were my boots i sat next to Jaylon who wrapped his arms around me as i leaned into him

"tomorrow you will be Mrs Ryder" he wispered in my ear as i giggled and tilted my head up as he bent down and we were about to kiss when we were intruppted by miles

"Yes?" i asked him

"We can see up your gown" he replied smirking

"i've got my costume on"

"it looks extremmly short

"it is" i replied smirking he was going to replied when a boot went flying to his face... i might of thrown it

"what the..." he siad as he picked it up

"what are you going to do with these store food in them?" he asked as i shook my head

"Shove them up your arse" i replied as everyone was chuckling "Now give it back" i said and he threw it back and i started to put them on which was hard "Aaleigha are you trying to cut of my blood circulation?" i asked her

"No, never" she replied as i shook my head and stood up in the shoes i then felt something on my head i took it of and looked at it

"really?" i asked Ashlin and Aaleigha and they shrugged.

I got the sashes out of my bag and gave them to the girls i took of my robe and out the sash on as we were getting ready to set of

"Have Fun" Jaylon said pulling me down to him and we kissed

"see you tomorrow at 1:30" i replied and smiled at him as i got up and we walked out of the door when a bus saying

 _ISABELLA.S HEN PARTY_

came up the drive i was laughing so hard

"Who the hell had this idea?" i asked and they smirked at me

"We held secret meetings whilest you were busy and we planned it all out" Ashlin replied and i hugged them

"Thank you" i said and we walked on to the bus were everyone was waiting and we got in to a group hug the bus then started and drinks were going around we put on the music and we were dancing and just having fun until the bus stopped and 3 men came on and i shook my head

"Really?" i asked them a bit tippsy and they nodded there heads

"Who the bride t be?" a buff man asked and they pushed me forward as we all laughed they sa me on a chair and started to strip ad we had a good time.

When the strippers left we went to a club and were allowed in straight away i went to get everyone a drink and meet the 8 people at the table we drank and danced until we only had about an hour left on the bus so we went and got back on the bus and it dropped us of to the ryders/kingstons as everyone at the party were my bridesmaids.

We were back at the house and i was stumbling all over i also nearly tripped out of the bus if there wasn't the driver there i would of land face first in to the mud. i was supporting Ashlin who also supported me which was failing

we managed to get up the steps but were giggling as well we walked into the house properly shouting and screaming i think we woke up some people as i heard feet coming downstairs i looked at saw Miles and Christophers

"Hi boys" i said tripping over thin air but managed to hold myself up as they tried not to laugh

"Miles go get Jaylon" Christopher said as he came down the stairs laughing i heard six more people coming in laughing i held my finger to y lips drunkly

"sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, they little kids sleeping" i tried to wisper but failed then more steps came down i guess it was Jaylon and Miles as they were laughing i tried to walk bbut feel back into a laughing Aaleigha

"Who wants a drink?" ashlin asked and we all raised our hand as Jaylon came to me and i smiled at him

"Hi" i said to him as he helped me up

"Hey" he replied as i leant on his chest

"I l-l-looooveeee yo-ouuuuu" i said as he chuckled

"i love you two" he said picking me up "im getting bella to bed" he said and they nodded

"Christopher get her some water please" he asked as we went up the stairs he walked into my room and sat me on the bed as i giggled over nothing i tried undoing my zip but struggled so Jaylon helped and soon i was in my PJs going to sleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up at 8:30 with a pounding headache but then i remebered what day it was i ended up smiling and sat up smiling when my door burst open

"Happy wedding day" all the girls shouted and i laughed as i was pounced on and we laughed they dragged me up and pushed me in to the shower

5 HOURS LATER

Everyone was dressed and ready i was taken down to the sitting room as everyone was getting seated my dad came over to me and hugged me as we walked to the begining of the line

"i love you bells" he said

"love you two dad" he said as the wedding march began and we began to walk down the aisle and i saw Jaylon in his suit and i smiled at him we walked with Isis and Ives in frount of me for about a minuets we were walking when we made it to the end i was smiling as my dad handed me over to Jaylon as the priest began i couldnt stop smiling until it was time for the vowels Jaylon went first

"Bell, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." he said and i was smiling with tears in my eyes he said and placed the ring on my finger

"Isabella?" the prest said and i nodded

"Jaylon, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow older with you as your love and best friend." i said and he smiled at me as i placed the ring on his finger

"I know prononce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said and jaylon dipped me nad we kissed as my hand went to his neck and one leg lifted up and everyone clapped and cheered

he pulled away as i smilled at him and we walked back to the aisle and made our way to the house were everyone was waiting as the venue was changed in to the reception i was with Jaylon my arms around his neck as we kept kissing i saw a flash go of and saw the photographer taking pictures of us

the reception was finally sorted so we went in and i was beautiful

We were getting a ton of pictures i had one with Isis i then went and had a little dance with her she was giggling and having fun untill she went and danced with Ives

It was time for food so we were sat at the top tabel it was like this

Adrien Samantha Christopher (Best man) Jaylon Me Ashlin Renee Charlie

then all the guest were all over the wedding party sat at one tabel and guest were scattered around as we eat. when we finished eating Jaylon dragged me to dance he twirled me and sipped me and i was laughing we then got called over to do other photos

It was getting late and people were leaving so Jaylon took me upstairs to get changed out of my dress and into something better for the honeymoon

We waved bye to everyone and left or were ever Jaylon was taking us

so that the end of this chapter the next one is set about 50 years later were bella is her angel/elemental tell me things you wan to happen comment please


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone i would of uploaded sooner but i have a crap laptop and ive been usng my dads. Okay so in the las chapter Bella and Jaylon got married i want you to tell me what you thought of it? And now its going to be** _ **50 YEARS LATER**_ **i might add the cullens in now or next chapter i just go with the flow when im writing im happy with how many people like YNMLYME because usually i do crossovers and follow the story line but this one im doing myself, also i mmigh make bella a cheerleader when she been in forks for a few mounths ansd Jaylon quaterback make them the 'popular' couple and not going to isolate them selves like the cullens did. So please comment, vote everything if you want a dedication ask me but at the moment i would like to do a shout out to Mickey8142 (Wattpad) because she has commented on like every chapter and told me what she wants doing with it so thank you mickey please keep commenting also all the outfit i make are on Polvore i have a link to t on my profile so go check that out. ON WITH THE STORY**

50 YEARS LATER

it has been 50 years since me and Jaylon got married, during the honeymoon i changed in to a angel/elemental i have black and pink wings which show both of my side (Girl and 'evil') we currently live in California but moving back to Forks because hopefully everyone who we knew died. i got out of Jaylon arms but with struggle when i got out i got on a bikini and tracksuit, i placed on my trainers went down stairs and saw it was 5:00 i willed my water bottle and put my hair in a messy bun. i walked out of the houses and began to run through the woods ( cgi/set?id=166076796) i do this every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday then the other days i go to the gym today was Friday we were packing up to leave tomorrow and back to forks.

I got up to the lake in the middle of the woods i stripped to my bikini and dived in and swam for about 1 1/2 when i was done i put on my bottoms and trains but left my top of as it was white (i left my bikini on) and i ran back. it took an hour to run back as i went human paste so when i got back it was 8:30 and Samantha was properbly up wit Ives and Isis making breakfast i entered the house and smelled pancakes

"Isa?" she called

"Ye?" i replied

"Get a shower then you can come help me" she replied

"okay" i called back i went back in to my room. you see as we still go to school we each have our own room for when we have a party or school project with others but i slept in Jaylons most of the time

I got in the bath and when i was done i walked in to my wardrobe and got dressed ( cgi/set?id=166079340) when i was ready it was about 9:15 so i walked downstairs and helped Samantha for about half and hour until i was lifted up and twirled around making me squeal i saw miles holding me as we spun

"MILES PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" i shrieked as he chuckled he didnt listen so i kicked him he was about to drop me but i released my wings and hovered in the air as he bent over in pain i smirked as i went back down

"that was cruel" he said his voice going squekie i shrugged

"oh,well" i said and eat some panckackes that were cooked and then everyone came bombarding down the stairs rushing towards the food as i chuckled

-After packing and moving to forks-

We were back in froks and we had diffrent styled rooms we spent most of the time unpacking and making sure we were ready for school on Monday Samantha will be working at the bakery and Adrien will be a doctor at the hospital, Ives and Isis will be in Elementary school the rest of us in Forks high Me Ashlin and Jaylon in Junior Miles being a loner in Sophomore and Aaleigha and Christopher in Senior (AN im from engand so im using wikipedia for help :) )

I finished unpacking and sat out side on the steps and looked up at the stars sighing i didnt hear anyone come out until i heard my name being called by Jaylon

"You okay babe?" he asked me sitting next to me

"Ye, i just think someting going to happen in the future." i replied

"Ye your joining there cheer team" he replied and i chuckled

"ye true probably nothing" i replied and it was his turn to chuckle

"come on me and you will stay in bed all day tomorrow no distractions watching movies and eating popcorn before hell on monday" he said and i smiled as he pulled me up in to his (Our) room

"I love you Jaylon" i said as we sat on the bed and cured up together

"I Love you two isa" he replied be fore we driffted of to sleep

-MONDAY-

I woke up at 6 and got Jaylon up we got ready for school and make sure we have everything we meet everyone downstaurs i got my self a bowl of fruit loops

"Morning" i said and everyone was grumbing as it was early in te orning i chuckled and sat next to Jaylon and eat

When everyone was finished we walked out to our cars

"Who taking Ives and Isis?" Samantha asked we all glanced each other

"Not It!"

"Not It!"

"Not It!"

"Not It!"

"Not It!"

"Not It!"

"Not It!"

Everyone but Miles said he then went in a tantrum which we left him to as we drove of to school.

We pulled up outside and made our way in to the school and got registered we went to our first lesson and we sat were we wanted and thats how school went till the end of the day when i was meant to be going cheer practise and Jaylon went to football. Aaleigha and Ashlin came with me for support we were sat watching other girls ill my name got called

"Bella Kingston" the preppy blonde called as i stood up and walked on to the mats i did my routine and they looked impressed went and sat back down and waited till everyone else had auditioned

-1 hour later-

we have waited an hour till everyone had auditioned and the blond who was names Caroline (TVD reference anyone?) had judged

"okay there is only one spot up for grabs" she said as we all looked at her "and most of you were brilliant which made it hard for us... but we made our decision and we decided Bella" she called and they clapped as i smiled and looked at Aaleigha and Ashlin we kept calm and cool untill we left the hall and we squealed jumping around.

We heard the office door open and i saw Jaylon wal in with Christopher

"hi" i said and they walked over to us

"So from all the noise we heard from the pitch you got in?" Christopher asked

"yep" i replied and Jaylon bent down to me

"I Told you" he whispered in my ear and then kissed me

"okay there are humans arund not wanting tosee you get it on in the school corridor" Aaleigha said and we laughed then the Gym doors open and Caroline walked out

"Cant wait to see you on Wednesday Bell is it okay i call you Bell right?" she asked and i nodded

"Ye, and i cant wait to start" i replied

"if you keep up the good work then you could be captain in like 2 mounths as i current captain is leaving" one of the others said and i nooded

"Cant wait" i replied smiling

"okay toodles" caroline said as they waked away i looked at Aaleigha and Ashlin

"Fake or Natural?" i asked

"Fake" we said at the same time and the boys shook there heads as we made our way to the cars

"Jay you didnt say if your on team or not?" Ashlin asked him

"yes im on" he replied and we smiled

"like last year and the one after that and after that and..."

"we get the messaged Ash" i cut her of and she smiled as we drove home

 **So there it is next chapter how was it please comment so cullens are definitely next chapter i promise bye bye**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi this is the next chapter im trying to update everyday but if i cant i'm sorry. Thank you for the comments. if you want a shout out/Mention in the next chapter please comment and tell me you want a mention :)**

It has been about 6 months since we back to forks and like caroline and her friends said that i ould become Head cheerleader, we had a pratise this afternoon so i had my kit packed in my bag

Me, Jaylon and Miles were in Jaylon car as miles had damaged his running it in to a tree to see which would break but it turned out the tree fell first but it fell on to his car so we had to take Miles and also Isis and Ives. So we were currently pulling in to the Elementry school and dropped of the younger ones we had to drive an extra 10 minuets

"Are we there yet?" Miles asked for the 7th time

"NO. your worst than Ives and Isis" i told him looking in the re-view mirror. he stuck his tounge out at me and i stuck mine out at him as Jaylon was smirking "Dont you look all smug" i told him elbowing him and he chuckled.

We pulled up outside school and got out of the car i was greeted by nearly all the girls on the squad

"Hi Bella" Caroline said hugging me she was one of my best friends out of the family

"Heya Care" i said and hugged back

"so have you heard the gossip she asked me as we sat on the roof of the car which came as a habit for us when we spoke

"No, you know i dont listen to ideal gossip" i replied as she laughed

"True... but anyways there these new kids coming to forks there like super rich, there all adopted abit like your family there dad works at the hospital and there mom is an interia decorator there is like 5 of them and there like together together" she told me and i frooze having dejavu

"Care, what are there names?" i asked her

"Cullen i think" she told me and i nodded

"okay thanks. i need to go see Jaylon see you in English" i said and she nodded smirking

"Have fun. Dont do anything i wouldnt do" she said and i laughed

"there nothing you wouldnt do." i replied

"True" she said shrugging i walked in to the school and over to Biology were we had our first lesson i was Sat with Ashlin and Jaylon and another boy who we hardly talked to but he was partnered with Ashlin, he wasnt here today so we could speak normal with out been criptical

"hey you two" i said as i sat down

"Hey babe" Jaylon said kissing my temple

"Guess what Caroline told me" i said

"She broke a nail?" Ashlin asked i laughed but shook my head

"No, the cullens are here" i told them as they tensed

"This is our territory now they will have to follow our rules" Jaylon said and i nodded

"yep and im going to ruin there undead life" i said smirking

"your scary sometimes" Jaylon said "thats meant to be my job" he muttered in to my ear as i smiled at him

"I learn from the best" i replied when our Biology teacher came we stopped talking and looked at him when the door opened and alice and Rosalie came in i mouned into Jaylon shoulder in detest

"That sounded very sexual then" Ashlin said to me over the table as i smiled at her

"You most be used to hearing that by now" i replied smirking she looked at me and i winked at her

"Class today we have new students Miss Rosalie Hale and Miss Alice Cullen" Mr Bridges said  
"please take a seat" he told them they walked past me and sat at the tabel behind us i dont think they noticed me properly yet but i was happy about that

Sir began to teach and me and Ashlin began to talk to each other Mr Bridges stood behine us and we looked at hi smiling

"Anything you would like to share isabella?" he asked and i smiled at him

"Please it's Bella, i never like the name Isabella . And i don't think so, how about you sir anything you would like to share with the class?" i asked him smirking as everyone sniggered

"you might find yourself cute backchatting to a teacher Miss Kingston but nobody else does" he replied

"So you don't find me cute, im going to die." i said and put my hands on my heart sighing "but there is afew people who find me cute like my family." i replied fluttering my eyes

"Especially Jaylon" Ashlin mutterd

"No Ash, Jaylon finds me hot" i told her smirking

"Miss Kingston detention tonight" he said and i looked at him in the eyes

"I cant i have to go and practice" i told him

"You should of thought about that before" he said i kept looking in his eyes

"Sir i cant do dentition raincheck?" i asked and he nodded "Thanks" i said and he walked of to the frount of the class everyone was used to me getting my own way but they started to take no notice of it anyway the cullens were looking at me and i winked at them smirking .

-Lunch-

It was lunch and we (Cheer team) always got changed at lunch so then we dont have to waist time at practise so i was in the changingroom getting out of my PE outfit as we just had gym and instead of getting in to my Uniform I was stood with Ashlin and Aaleigha  
as we got dressed

"i want to know why you still go gym?" Ashlin asked me and i shrugged

"I can hardly get up at 5 and do my 3 1/2 hours in the morning can i?" i told her and she nodded

"ye and who else do we team up with when we go in groups?" Aaleigha asked

"Couch said Isa is one of the best in for ever" and i had to laugh they gave me questioning looks

"when i was human i used to be crap at Gym and couldn't stay on my two feet" i said and we laughed as we exited the changing room we bags in hand and walked to our lockers to dump them in lockers.

"Hey i have to go office quickly" i said and they nodded

"Burger, fries and coke?" they asked together

"You know me so well" i said and we parted ways i walked to the office and saw all 5 cullens talking to Mrs Mayfield she was a kind elderly women who everybody adored her she is nice to everybody and she hasnt got a mean bone in her bod.

"Hi Mrs Mayfield" i said walking in

"Bella dear how are you?" she asked me

"Fine thanks. I was woundering if you hae the list of people who are here at school for tonight so i know who will e at training" i asked her and she nodded

"ye i've got it in a file for you" she told me

"thanks" i said and took it from her

"Bella these are the cullens and Denalis , there new" she said and i nodded the denalis consisted of three blond girls i didnt know if there was anyone else in there coven i heard Edward talking about them once or twice

"hi Bella i'm Alice" she said but flinched when she said my name i smiled

"Wish Jaylon good luck for his game" she said and i nodded

"Will do, i'll see you later i have to go eat" i said and smiled at her

"Bye Bella" she called and i waved as i walked of i heard the cullens asking her about me i walked into the canteen and went and sat with my family Miles thought he was funny and put his bag and jacket with his feet on my seat, so i sat on Jaylon knee which Miles forgot hat if would do he was pouting

"Your meant to get mad" he said pouting and i chuckled and kicked his feet of the seat and put mine on smiling at him

"Nah, saving my madness for the cullens" i said and they nodded apparently they have been informed "so are you going straight home or are you sitting in the gym and waiting?" i asked them

"We decided to sit with you in case the cullens were there" christian replied

"thanks guys your the best" i replied and they smiled at me i laid my head on Jay shouder as he feed me a chip when the side doors opened and the cullens walked in, everyone turned to look at them first Alice and Jasper he spun her around in his arms and walked over to a table next Emmett and Rosalie he wrapped her up in a protective hold and then Edward walked in next a blond girl who looked like he was hanging of off him he was brooding i glared at him as he passed us then the two other blonds came in and walked to the rest of the cullens they talked in a hushed whisper but kept glancing at us.

Mimi (Someone from the team came over) "i don't see the fuss with the cullens" she said to e when she walked up to us

"same Mimi" i replied

"What is a beautiful girl like you walking aroun the school alone?" miles asked flirting with her and checked her out as she was in her uniform

"Erm..." she stuttered

"ignore him Mimi what would you like?" i asked her

"W-w-well me and the girls and Max, Alex and Sammy were wondering if you wanna sit with us for a bit." she asked

"Ash and Aaleigha allowed to come?" i asked

"Obviously we class them apart of the squad anyways" she said

"Okay will be there in 2 minuets" i told and she nodded and jogged out

"Now thats a fine body." miles said i threw a chip with her as did Ashlin and Aaleigha

"Leave her alone she is the only freshman on the team she sweet makes brilliant cookies though" i said and Ashlin and Aaleigha agreed

"Were going out there you three be good" Aaleigha told them

"We're always good" Jaylon said and i looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"You knocked down the Goal post and we still don't know how" Ash told him

"We wanted to try football flying" Miles said and we looked at him like he was mad "and as Bella friends would say BTWs that was ages ago" he said putting on a snotty girl accent i threw my empty coke can at him then exchanged look with the other two girls

"Last was last week" we said all together" we said all together and got up to leave when Jaylon pulled me back down

"Forget in something?" he asked me smirking

"Dont think so" i replied leaning in to him he pulled me the rest of the way inas food was thrown at us by the rest of our family as his tounge slipped in my mouth

"Get a Room" Miles shouted

"we have one" Jaylon replied as i got up and we (Girls) walked out as i got chips and other bits of food out of my hair and we walked to the team and sat at the Tabel

"Aloha" i called

"Aloha" they shouted back

"Is it just me that finds that weird" Aaleigha asked

"Nope" Ash replied as we laughed

"Isa, what is in your hair?" Max asked

"Food, because these two, Miles and Christian decided to throw food at me and Jaylon" i replied

"Hey you two got abit to passonite. at the table" Leigha (Aaleigha) told them

"Jaylon never complains" i told them and we laughed again untill i saw Alice and Rosalie and the blond come to us walk up to us i stood up and Alice spoke

"Bella right? Im Alice this is my sister Rosalie and then Tanya Irena and Kate" she asked and flinched saying my name

"Ye." i replied

"We were wondering if we could sit with you" Rosalie asked personal i didn't but i always let it be a group decision so i turned to them and the majority voted yes so i had to allow them. It was awkward at first until a freshmen came rushing out

" Everyone the Ryder/Kingston boys are on the field" she shouted and most of the people (Mostly girls) went running to the field

"oh my God" i said groaning

"Is it True they broke the goal post?"Max asked and i nodded

"How" Sammy asked

"We dont have a Clue" Leigha replied

"Who are the Ryder/Kingston boys?" Alice asked the team looked at them like there nutters

"Like the fittest boys at school everyone prefers Jaylon though" Marvina said

"is he single?" Tanya asked

"You wish" i told her

"im sure he would break up with his little slut to date me i mean seriously look at me" she said and i laughed

"Jay would never dump me for you" i told her and she didn't look happy i was about to hit her untill i was in somebody familliar arms beeing spun around

"Jaylon Christopher Ryder put me down this moment" i shrieked as the Girls on the team laughed and the boys wolf whistled

"Why should i Isabella Marie Kingston" he said and i was in his arms facing him and i bent to his ear

"Or i'll stay in my room for the next two weeks" i replied as he gulped

"You wouldn't" he replied as he placed me down and i smirked

"You don't want to try it, remember two years what do you want?" i asked him

"i wanted my own personal cheerleader to watch me beat my brothers to a pulp at football." he said resting his forehead on mine

"No" i told him

"Why?" he asked

"Because i don't want to i was having a wonderful argument with a bitch" i replied and he chuckled

"fine fine, your just going to have to give me a reward later" he whispered in my ear

"Maybe i will" i whispered in his ear and nibbled the bottom of it then went to sit back down we watched him look dumbfound then when he went back to normal and smirked evilly at me as i waved my fingers at him

"what happened there?" Marlina asked as Ash and Aaleigha groaned everyone looked at them

"you know what this means don't you?" Ash asked Aaleigha

"Yes, we have to leave the house for a while tonight." she said and i gasped

"Pay up." Max said to Caroline as Marlina, Caroline and Mimi gave them all $10

"what that about?" i asked them

"we had a bet to see if you and Jaylon have had sex yet living in the same house and everything, the men said you did and us three said no, you haven't" Caroline said and Ashlin was sniggering then full out laughed

"Wow, never expected that" she said and i pushed her of her chair as she looked like a retarded seal laughing silently.

The bell finally went and we made our way to class without any interruptions. At the end of the day i walked with Miles to the Gym as he went and sat with the rest of the family.

I got everyone to warm up and halfway through the cullens/Denais walked in

"Okay everyone we need to practise for the peep Ralley" i called and we began (Video above/Side) when we did that everyone was panting and got 5 minuets break i walked over to my family and sat on the bleachers

"you look abit sweaty" Miles said and i glared at him "I could do that" he said and i looked at him

"Come on then" i told him

"Okay" he got of the bleachers and walked to the matt

"Everyone my dear brother Miles is going to try do a routine" i called as we walked to the mats "Max, Sammy Alex Me and Marvina will be there for support" i said ( watch?v=bvAjs1tFUCg) he ended up falling and we laughed clapping "that was a simple prep move" i said inbetween laughing

"okay you do it better Isabella" he said pouting

"okay" i replied "Alex your properbly the stronges out of the boys come here i said and he came over and we did a bunch of diffrent elevatore positions ( watch?v=5yX3w8MW_0Y) we finished and Miles went of in a strop

"Love you two Miles" i shouted and he stuch his finger up at me and i laughed "Okay lets practise our chants" i called and we got in positon and did diffrent stunts and cheered our chants

"You might be good at basketball  
You might be good at track  
But when it comes to football  
You might as well step back  
Might as well step back  
Say what?  
You might as well step back  
Can't hear you  
Might as well step back  
Go Spartans"

We did twist and turns and ended up doing a flip in to splits ( watch?v=t729gtEETT4)

-3 hours later-

Everyone was packing up and leaving

"Aloha" i shouted to them

"Aloha" they called back leaving i hugged Marvine and Caroline as i was driving Mimi back home as she didn't drive yet being only 15 the Cullens and Denalis came up to me as i putt hte water cooler away

"Your really good" Kate said

"Thanks" i replied locking the door were all our equipment and mats were

"Could we like try out?" She asked

"Maybe next year when there is actaul spsce" i said snotly walking away Jaylon and Mimi were the only ones left as the rest of the family left and the cullens just left

"Ready?" Jay asked wrapping his arm around my waisst

"Yep" i said picking up my bag and pom poms

"Ready Mimi?" i asked and she nodded walking with us

"Thanks Isa for driving me home" she said as we got in to Jaylons car

"its fine Kamaiki(Hawiian for girl/Boy)" i said and she smiled at me as we pulled up to her house

"Aloha" she said getting out

"Aloha" i repied smiling at her as she got out

-Back at home-

We had been back for about an hour and we were sat playing on the xbox when Samantha walked in with Isis and Ives

"Get dressed we're going to have guest Esme and her husband Carlisle and there cousins" she said and i froze

"samantha there Cullens" i said and she frowned

"bella i'm so sorry i didnt know" she said walking up to me

"its okay" i replied and hugged her as she kissed my forehead

"Angel Bell sad?" Ives asked

"No Ives im okay." i replied and he smiled at me as we teens walked upstairs and got changed.

2 hours Later

 _Play Nice_ i heard in my head from Adrienn

 _Fine i'll 'Play Nice'_ i replied

I was still get my make up sorted when i heard the cullens/Denalis come in the house

"Isabella Marie Ryder" i heard Samantha shout

"Coming" i called and walked downstairs and everyone was spread out around our living room.i sat next to Jaylon and rested my forehead on his.

Then Alice decided to break the silence "Ryder i thought your last name was Kingstone" she said and they all looked at me

"that is what i go by at school we been married over 50 years" i replied and they looked shocked

"you dont look like Vampires" Carlisle said

"Were not" Adrien said

"We havent introduced our familys properly" Samantha said being the voice of reason

"Yes." Esme replied

"Im Adrien my Wife Samantha our youngest Isis and ves then Miles Ashlin Jayon Bella Aaleigha and Christian" Adrian told them

"Im Carlisle My Wife Esme, then our children Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and lastly Edward" he said and they all gave slight nods

"Im Eleazer My Wife Carmen then Tanya Irena and Kate" he told us

"What are you?" Esme asked us

"Angels/Elementals" Samantha said as i twidled with my fingers leaning into Jaylon

"When were you turned?" Edward asked and i could feel his gaze on me AShlin spoke decided to speak being bored

"Adrien was turned about 91 years ago then Samantha 90 years ago Christian about 84 years ago Me and Jaylon were about 76 years ago then Aaleigha 72 years then Ives and Isis 63 years ago then Bella 50 years ago (AN i had to change it around abit)" she said

"So Bella is the youngest?" Emmett asked and i nodded

"yep" i said and Ives climbed on to my knee playing with the frills on my dress

"My Angel Bell" he declared and everyone chuckled

"Sorry little buddy but i think she my Angel Bell" Jay said and Ives looked at him with a look that would put him 6 feet under he got one of the plants to push him of the seat as i stiffed a laugh

"NO MY ANGEL BELL" he said and jumped on him Jaylon caught him as we laughed

"It seems she is loved the most" Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice

"She is adored by everyone she meets" Miles said and i smiled as i saw a picture behind him of me and Ives on mine and Jaylon wedding.i had at least a picture with each of the family Member in the wedding book me and Jay got two in our room one of the wedding and one of the party and then another downstairs.

They stopped play fighting and ended up sitting back down me wrapped up in Jaylon arms and Ives glaring at him now and again

"Im Starving" i said getting up "Anyone want a pop tart?" i asked and Miles, Isis and Ashlin raised there hands and i laughed as i walked into the kitchen and made us all two pop tarts each i walked back in and handed them a plate and they thanked me i sat back down next to jaylon as questions

 _Bella Remember to be Nice to them you haven't said a word all night_ Adrien said and i sighed

 _I Dont like them though_ i whined in his mind and he gave me the look

 _FINE_ i replied

 _Dad telling you to play nice?_ Jaylon asked and i nodded

"Were did you live before here?" i asked playing nice

"We lived up in Alaska" Jasper replied and i nooded

"How about you?" Alice asked

"L.A" i said and Adrian gave me an approving look

"I would love to go to LA all the clothes that you could buy" Irene replied and i nodded

"We adore shopping don't we bells?" Ash asked

"Yep" i replied

"she used to hate it when she was human funny though" Miles replied

"How did you and Jaylon meet?" Kate asked

"School." i told them "I meet Aaleigha first" i continued then i meet the rest of her family, we didn't start dating till about 5 months later nobody in his family were surprised" i said and they nodded

"Why weren't you surprised?" Emmett asked the others

"They were flirting everytime they saw each other" Miles stated

"No we didn't" Jaylon protested

"yes You/we did" all the family and i said together

"See Even bellsyboo, Ives and Isis said you did" Ashlin told him as i siled up at him

"Traitor" he said in my ear as i smiled at him

"I'm no such thing" i said he was about to tickle me but my wings came out and i was off flying around the house i went out of the window as i heard Jaylon after me

"Isabella Marie Swan Kingston Ryder and Jaylon Christian Ryder stop flying this instant" Samantha yelled just after we knocked over her vase #

"Haha your in trouble Bubble" Isis said as we walked back into the sitting room

"D-d-did you say s-s-swan?" Edward asked and i smirked at him

"Yes Edward they said swan" i snapped back

"A-a-as in Bella Swan from Forks in 2008?" Alice asked as she stood up

"for god sacks Yes" i shouted

"Wait Edward ex Bella?" Carmen asked and all Edward did was nod

"The one that broke up with you and told your family to leave?" Eleazer asked and i was shooked

"You said i dumped you? You broke up with me in he woods and left me to die!" i shouted getting pissed and felt fire covering my whole hand and a fire in my eyes

"Jaylon" Christian said and i saw him take my hand and it not burning him (REMEMBER JAYLON ELEMENT IS FIRE)

"Babe..." i heard him say "Relax" he said my hand slowly went down but my eyes stayed the same as i was still mad

"Is this true Edward?" Carlisle asked him and he nodded

"Yes" he said and Esme looked ready to cry if she could

"I think we should leave" she said

"That's a good idea" Samantha said and they left leaving us in a silence.

I got annoyed so i went upstairs and got in my PJs and went in to my room and sat on my window seat ( ) when Jaylon came in and sat behined me and wrapped his arms around me hugging me and holding my hand (Top/Side)

"are you okay?" he asked me

"Ye" i replied and that's how we stayed for rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone i'm back, i would like you all to comment about if Jaylon and Bella should have a baby/ies:**

 **Girl  
Boy  
Twin Girls  
Twin Boys  
Twin Girl and boy  
Others**

 **Also Names please.**

 _ **1 week Later**_

It had been a week since he Cullens had came back, and i have been trying to avoid every single one of them and it's been successful. So today Me, Jaylon, Ashlin, Christopher, Aaleigha and Miles were going paint balling All V All. We were driving to the paintball arena and parked the cars. We walked to the front desk and a girl about 17 was sat looking bored my fingers interwined with Jaylon we went to the desk

"Hello?" i asked

"Yes?" she replied looking bored "how can i help"

"Extreme paint balling" Jaylon told her she looked at him and fluttered her lashes at him which i glared at her for

"Okay" she said trying to sound flirtatious

"there Six of us" i told her and she sneered at me and typed it on the cash regestire

"£40.50" she told me and i handed her the money smiling at her

We then left her and got our guns and pellets ( bella_paintball_outfits/set?id=168614063) we then went in to the arena and we all spread out i saw a tuff of blond hair that looked like Aaleigha run by about 5 meters away so u aimed my gun and shot her making a loud shrieked escape meaning everyone else also new were she was so she ran.

I ran to a new spot when i felt a pain in my butt meaning i was hit i looked and saw Jaylon smirking at me i glared at him and shot my gun at him but he ducked i heard another shot go off but i did a flip in the air and saw it hit Jaylon instead.

 _ **2 hours Later**_

We had finished paint balling and i was sour all over and i looked like a rainbow i got new clothes out of the car and found a changeing room with Aaleigha and Ashlin when we were changed we got in the cars and went home

"What are we doing tonight?" i asked as we have had all our cars connected so we could speak to each other

"Movie night?" Miles asked

"Sure" everyone agreed

"What shall we watch?" Christopher asked

"Harry Potter back to back." Me, Ashlin and Aaleigha called and the boys laughed

"fine" all the boys muttered as we drove in to the garage and we made our way inside and went down to the movie room and just sat all night watching movies.

 **Sorry it isn't long but it was just a filler for not updating in about 5 days but please do comment**


	9. Chapter 8

We were sat in the school canteen just before school started-as it was raining outside- and us girls were planning my 51 '18' birthday

"So are we having a theme?" Aaleigha asked us

"We have a theme for everyone birthday" Ashlin declared and we laughed

"okay what theme are you picking bellsy?" Miles asked resting his head on his hands fluttering his eyes as we just stared at him

"ignore him Isa but we do want to know the theme?" Christopher said and i sighed sip my coke

"I was thinking we invite a bunch of people to go to a water park?And then we have a party" i said and miles squealed

"OMG a Waterpark" he said and everyone in the canteen starred at us as we were high.

-After Lunch-

Lunch had finished and i was walking to Algebra i was unfortanatly sat with 3 cullens today as Mr Ainsworth moved us. So i walked into class and sat in my seat it Alice and Edward then me opposite Edward and rosalie sat next to me the worst hour of my life.

I got my books and pen out as the cullens walked in and i was dieing on the inside, i got a pencil and designed some party invites as the cullens sat down

"Hi Bella" Alice said happily and i scowled at her

"Happy Birthday fro next week" she said and i nodded Sir came in and i took down notes and did the wor. half way through class Jaylon knocked on the door

"Can we take bella please?" he asked and sir nodded as i jumped out of the seat with my things and rushed out in my wedges

"Thank you" i said and he chuckled

"Ashlin and Aaleigha need you." he said and i nodded we walked out of the school building and he drove me to the mall were i walked with them in to the mall and we went shopping for everything for my birthday and we got new swimming costumes.

-Home-

We were sat handwriting over 200 invites everyone we invite come to the party and swimming.

-Next Day-

We have handed out all the invites and Caroline and Mimi were gonna stop at mine the night before.

-Day before Bella birthday-

We had just finished school mimi and Caroline were coming in car with us. i kidnapped Jaylon car an he gone in with Miles, we raced home laughing and singing.

We got home and i took them up to my room and we ditched the bags and went downstairs

"what we watching?" i asked them

"Gossip Girl." They both said and i laughed. Miles was watching TV

"Miles can i have the remote?" i asked him

"No" he said

"it's my turn" i said stomping my foot like a five year old as Mimi and Caroline was laughing i tackled him as he screamed and we rough house i heard more footsteps come down and i was suddenly in somebody arms trying to pry me of him as i clawed at him finally Jaylon pulled me of him

"Okay okay have the remote" he said and gave me it as i smiled

"Thank you" and mimi and Caroline sat with me as they laughed

"I need to go finish homework" Jaylon siad and i nodded

"have fun" i called

-30 minuets later-

halfway through Isis came and sat on my knee as samantha came in

"hi girls" she said

"Hi Mrs Ryder" they called

"Please i said thousand of times call me Samantha" she said and they smiled

"Mum! Can i order Dominos?" i called

"Sure get Isis and Ives sommat" she replied

"Okay" so i rang and ordered everyone some food.

-next day-

Today was my birthday and we were meeting everyone from school at the water park. I got out of bed and dogged Caroline and Mimi as they were still sleeping i went and snuck in to the shower and got in the shower i didn't put any make up on but i got in my swimming costume ( swimming/set?id=169503266)

When i went back in my room Caroline and Mimi were awake

"Morning" i called

"Morning Isa" Mimi said

"Happy Birthday Izzy" Caroline said and gave me a hug

"Thanks Care" i replied and she skipped in to the shower

"Come on you can use Jaylons" i said and she nodded and we walked out i knocked on his door

"Who is it?" he grumbled in a sleepy voice

"its me" i shouted back

"Come in" i walked in and he was laying on his pillow

"mimi gonna use your shower" i said and he but uo his thumb

"Thanks" she said and i pointed to the bathroom and she went in i got in bed next to Jaylon

"happy birthday babe" he said and gave me a tender kiss. when we pulled a part he rolled over and got out of a box that had my PJs in he sat up and i was wrapped up in his arms he handed me a box i opened it and there was a pink heart necklave with matching earings.  
( imgdata/1/9/1/6/8/5/6/webimg/794120295_ )

"There beautiful thank you" i told him. Mimi came out all dressed

"Get dressed were leaving soon" i told him geting out of his bed and he nodded. We left and closed the door Caroline meet us downstirs were samantha was cooking

"Morning" i said

"Morning Hun. Happy Birthday" she said placing some food infrount of us

"Thank you" i replied and we began to eat everyone else came down saying happy birthday and i thanksd them all. We finished eating and got in the cars there was me driving my car with Mimi and Caroline in then Jaylon in his car with Christian and then Ashlin and Aaleigha in Ashs' car i rolled down my windows and Aaleigha shouted to us

"Wanna race?" she asked smirking

"Don't i always?" i shouted back

"Hell Yeah" the boys called

"Okay connect car phones" Ash said and i nodded put up my windows and connected to Jaylon and Ashlins car

"We seen you race to school but not actually been in one" Caroline said

"Ye they look so funny" Mimi called and i chuckled as Leigha counted down

"3" i turned on my engine

"2" i reved my engine

"1"

"GO!" and i zoomed of infrount of them

"Really Bells? you have yo go speeding of?" Miles complined

"Its a race Miles" Jaylon said

"Dont stick up for her because you shag every night" he said and i laughed

"We didn't have sex last night" i pointed out blocking Ash from going in frount of me

"How do we know?!" Aaleigha asked laughing

"I was with these two all night" i pointed out

"Thats true" Mimi and Caroline said at the same time

"Doing what" Christopher asked

"Giving each other bj's" i said sarcastically

"Why didn't you invite me?" Miles asked "ow" miles said

"Who hit you?" Ashlin asked

"Jaylon" Miles whined as i pulled up in to the water park carpark

"Ha bitchies aren't you bored of me wining?" i asked winding them up

I got out of the car with Mimi and Caroline and i saw a bunch of cars from school

"looks like everyone came." Christopher said as the other came up to us

"Who wouldn't come its isa" Mimi said and i smiled at her as we walked up to the building we walked to the checkin

"Hello?" the women asked

"Hi a party for Isabella Swan" Jaylon said and she let everyone in.

We went to the girls changing room and got out of our shoes nad bottoms and placed them in lockers.

When everyone was finished we went diving in to the pool

-4 hours later-

We had been swimming for four hours nad now i was dragged away when we got home and was plucked and pulled at for my main party.

cgi/set?id=169797578

we were finally done and i was 8:30 and mostly everyone was here so we went down stairs and began dancing occasionally people coming up to say happy birthday there was also a giant tabel with presents and cards stacked high up. We went and danced for ages and i ended up dancing with Jaylon and we were having fun.

-3 hours later-

The party had been going for about 3 hours and then the music was of and Ashlin and Aaleigha walked in with a giant cake

.

"It's Beautiful" i said and they smiled and everyone began singing when they finished i blew out the candels and everyone cheered

"thank you everyone" i shouted and we took the cake in the kitchen and cut it to put in gift bagsthat had gift cards and random things in.

The part ended and everyone left so we ploped on the couch and eat cake and watched movies

 **So what do you think i know it's not good but i have writers block is took me about a week to write this chapter please give me ideas xox :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiyya everyone i've finally updated :D i hope you all enjoy it.**

It was Monday (two days after my birthday) and it was time for school so i got out of bed and i was in a cheerfull mood everyone was still asleep so i was going to wake them up but i irst got Ives and Isis up to help me Samantha and Adrien were already up and smiled at us we each got a pan and metak spoon each and as all the Teens sleep on the very top floor we quietly opened all the doors but Isis kept giggling making Ives laugh.I managed to quiet them down i stood closer to Miles room becuase it funny watching his reaction.

"3...2...1" i whispered and all 3 of us began banging and isis and Ives were screaming and giggling at the same time. as i chuckled. Miles went flying out of his bed on to the floor 'crying' and screaming that he was being attacked and Aaleigha came out of Christopher room and Isis screamed

"run" and that's what we did we legged it downstairs and into the kitchen Adrien and Samantha were in a laughing fit as Isis and Ives ran behind them to hide i was lifted over somebody shoulder who i noticed as christopher

"I command you to put me down" i shrieked as he laughed

"Nope" he said and i hit his back

"Jaylon a bit of help" i shouted and there was no reply "Is he still asleep?" i asked Miles as he waslked behind us and nodded he walked past we went past Jaylon room and stopped then Miles smirked and that was his i' got a plan smirk

"You know what i just released..." he said and i looked at him questioning and Christopher answered

"What?" he asked and you could her the smile in his voice

"That bella has a really nice ass" he said and i looked at him mouth open

"Your right there" Christopher replied and i noticed Ashlin and Aaleigha was there laughing all of a sudden i smelt smoke and burning i looked and saw that both Christopher and Miles clothes were on fire they hadn't noticed yet but us girls had and we were laughing also Jaylon came out of his room and saw me

"Hi." i said and he smiled at me as i managed to get of Christopher shoulder as he noticed the fire finally so did Miles and they both legged it to the bathrooms as us four laughed Ashlin and Aaleigha walked of to get changed i walked up to jaylon and wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist and i pecked his lips

"Morning" i said

"Morning Babe" he replied

"Get dressed we have school and your game" i said and he chuckled

"You'll be there cheering me on in your small tight outfit" he said kissing my neck

"aren't i always?" i replied and he nuzzled my neck nodding as we pulled away i walked in to my room opposite his and i got changed ( cgi/set?id=170965135) when i was dressed i jogged downstairs and sat at the table with everyone else

"Morning" i said and they all nodded back as there mouths were full. "How are your PJs?" i asked and that got Ash, Leigha and Jaylon laughing again as they scowled at me

"What happened?" Samantha asked as i got a blueberry muffin and i just laughed again

"These to morons thought i would be a great idea to talk about bella beautiful ass infront of Jaylon room and he set there clothes on fire" Aaleigha said and i looked at her with raised eyebrow as Jaylon smirked and pulled me on his knee

"She has got a nice butty" Ashlin said and i looked at my fellow siblings like they were weird

"what is it with my ass today?" i asked and they shrugged

"Come on Isa you do alot of sport so your bound to have a nice Bum" Miles said and i threw some food at him

"i never thought i would say this but Miles is right" Samantha said and we looked at her like she was nuts

"i am?" Miles asked surprised

"ye when a women does a lot of sports can make your bum bigger and firmer" she explained and i nodded

"they are all right you have got a nice ass" Jaylon whispered and i smiled at him

"so he allowed to talk about your ass but were not?" Miles asked "i thought me and you had something special" he whined and i laughed

"go to School Good Luck today Jaylon" Adrien said chuckling Jaylon put his thumb up and we went to school, today it was Aaleigha and Christopher to take the younger ones to school as we went straight to school.

-School-

We pulled up into the parking lot and got out of our cars we saw the cullens and i scowled at them

"Don't let them ruin your day we all started of so happy" Ash said and i hugged her

"your right" i said

"Who first?" Jaylon asked

"We have Mr Bridges, and Miles has Mrs Milton" Ash said and i laughed

"i haven't done my detention yet from like 2 weeks ago" i said and they laughed

"Bella the rebel" Miles said and fist pumped me as we separated to go to lessons. We walked in to class and sat at our usual seats and it turned out the person who sits next to Ash moved school so we had a spare seat which i rested my legs up and pestered Ash by kicking her, and she kept hitting me  
and i was smiling at her.

-Lunch-

Before going to eat we all went to get changed because we had a football game after school all the cheerleaders got into our proper outfits as the one we wear at practice our for well practice

We were changed and we went to Lunch me, ash and Leigha went to get in line

"Is it just me who notices how short that skirt is?" Aaleigha asked as we got our food

"Nope i think all the male population in school have" Ash said and i laughed

"who cares there comfy you should try i on some time" i said and we all laughed

"$3.70" the dinner lady said as i got my money from Ash because i didn't have any pockets we payed and went towards our table

"I might me and Christopher can have some Role play" she said in a joking manner and i just wanted to whinned her up

"You and Christopher are not using my cheer leading outfits to have sex" i declared when we were closer to table and that got ash laughing, the boys looked up and Christopher had a dumbfound expression

 _Really Babe?Let them have fun we did._

I looked at Jaylon and threw a chip at him as i sat down and he chuckled

"No no no and again NO!" i shouted at him and he smirked the others looked at us weirdly

"what?" Miles asked

"You don't want to know" i replied

"I was talking to her about our S-" and he was cut of by me putting my hand to his mouth and he had and evil glint in his eye i was stood in front of him and he pulled me down so i was sort of straddling him and he pulled my head down and we kissed our family were groaning and moaning as i smiled against his lips my arms went around his neck as we pulled away

"You two need to stop with the PDA" Miles and Christopher said together as i turned my head and smiled at them

"Aw are you both jealous" i said in a baby voice and they glared at me as i smiled

-40 minuets later-

the bell had gone signaling next end of lunch so i ran and caught up with caroline as i had no family members or Jaylon in this class

"we look so hot" she said

"Oui, oui, nous faisons mon ami" i said (yes yes we do my friend) and she looked at me for a minuet thenwe walked to lesson

-I CBA to do lessons END OF SCHOOL-

It was the end of school so the team meet in the gym to collect pom poms, megaphones flags and everything else we placed everything on benches set out for us and all my family (Isis, Ives, Adrien and Samantha also) were sat at the front i stood on the bench and leant on the railing

"Hello my family you are" i said speaking like yoda

"Angel Bell" Ives and Isis yelled jumping of there seats and standing closer to the railing as i hugged them in an awkward way because of the railing

"Do you get to boss all them people around?" Isis asked and i chuckled

"sort off" i replied i picked up two Red slags saying SPARTANS and handed them to Isis and Ives

"shh! Don't tell anyone" i whispered and they giggled

"Why?" Ives whispered back

"Because they cost pennys" i told them and they giggled as i jumped down and waved at them and they sat down Samantha smiled at me as that would hopefully keep them entertained for a bit all the Girls on the squad got a bunch of flags and a money pouch and we went round and sold them to everyone coming to watch.

We went down to the field and put on some music and started cheering:

 **Me: Hey Caroline  
Caroline: hey what  
Team:introduce your self  
Caroline :no way  
Team: introduce your self  
Caroline : Ok  
1,2,3,4,5,i'm Caroline and I say hi  
6,7,8,9,10, back it up and met my friend**

 **Caroline :Hey Mimi  
Mimi :hey what  
Team:introduce your self  
Mimi :no way  
Team: introduce your self  
Mimi : Ok  
1,2,3,4,5,i'm Mimi and I say hi  
6,7,8,9,10, back it up and met my friend**

 **Mimi :Hey Roxy  
Roxy :hey what  
Team:introduce your self  
Roxy :no way  
Team: introduce your self  
Roxy:Ok  
1,2,3,4,5,i'm Roxy and I say hi  
6,7,8,9,10, back it up and met my friend**

 **Roxy :Hey Madeline  
Madeline:hey what  
Team:introduce your self  
Madeline:no way  
Team: introduce your self  
Madeline: Ok  
1,2,3,4,5,i'm Madeline and I say hi  
6,7,8,9,10, back it up and met my friend**

It kept going like that all the way through the girls on the squad till it got to me

 **Cindy :Hey Bella  
Me :hey what  
Team:introduce your self  
Me:no way  
Team: introduce your self  
Me:Ok  
My name is Bella and you know what I got i got a team that's hotter than Hot how hot is hot good cheers and good chants. We cant do this with out the Gents:  
Sammy  
Max  
Alex  
James  
John  
Ashton  
Simon  
Jack  
and Jake**

When i finished naming them all we all cheered and flipped the others kept flipping around as i got the megaphone and turned to the crowed

 **Me:HELLO!  
Crowd : HELLO!  
ME/Cheerleaders: We're the team that's got the spirit  
Wherever we go  
We'd like to bring it to you  
From the Red, White and (clap clap) Silver  
So you fans have a nice night  
Me: From our team now let's play!**

And with that we sat down for abit and drank some water and watched some of the game the boys stayed sat as us girls all stood up and started chanting

 **Jaylon is his name  
Football is his game  
He's got winning on her mind  
and whoooooo he's looking fine**

We finished and Ashlin and Aaleigha smirked at me as i stood on the bench in front of them

"Yes?" i asked

"Your using cheers you made like 15 years ago?" they asked and i nodded and we laughed as i climbed over the railing and sat with my family

"that's very naughty IzzyBell" Miles said and i laughed and hit his shoulder as Ives came and climbed on my knee. we sat and watched till half time were the players went and sat down i looked at Ashlin

"Ready?" i asked and she nodded i lifted Ives of my knee and jumped over the railing and handed her the Megaphone as she stood up

 **Ashlin: Hey cheerleaders  
Cheerleaders: Hey what?  
Ashlin: Show me how to get down  
Cheerleaders: No way!  
Ashlin: Show me how to get down  
Cheerleaders: Ok, we stomp our feet and boogie to the beat  
We turn around and touch the ground  
and thats how we get down!**

We called back and did the moves that we called i tok the mega phone back and spoe to the crowd

"That cheer was made by Me, the team and my Sister/BFF Ashlin. Love You Ashy" i said and she laughed at me as she blew me a kiss.

"Allez l'équipe" I shouted (Go Team)

"Go Team" the squad called back and we cheerd as we sat down and the team went on the field and we kept cheering and flipping all over adn doing stunts

 **We've got the beat  
The beat that you cant defeat  
The beat that moves your feat  
And it goes  
Go! Go! Fight! Fight! Win! Win! Fight! (Pat your legs2x, clap2x, snap2x, clap)  
Go! Fight! Win! Fight! Go! Fight! Win! (Pat, clap, snap, clap, pat, clap, snap)  
(Repeat cheer 3x)**

We repeated it and the crowd quitened down abit and i look at the squad and we nodded and started to chant and got the crowd upbeat again

 **Hey there people,  
Have you heard?  
Our team's the greatest,  
Yeah, that's the word.**

 **Hey there people,  
What do you say?  
If you love your team let's  
Cheer 'em on today!**

 **Hey there people,  
What do you know?  
If you've got team spirit,  
Then let it show!**

 **Say, "Hey! Ho!  
C'mon team, let's go!"  
"Hey! Ho!  
C'mon team, LET'S GO!"**

When the Crowd was cheering again we faced the field

 **We're awesome and it shows.  
The other team knows,  
Our team dominates this game,  
And they've got themselves to blame.**

 **Our team has it all,  
We know how to work that ball.  
We're hotter than a flame,  
And we're gonna win this game!**

The game had finally finished and our team won we all cheered and shouted as the crowd was clapping and cheering aswell i walked up to Jaylon

"You dont know how tired and worn out i am" i said and he chuckled

"You look very sweaty" he said and i hit his chest and he laughed and bent down to kiss me and the crowd went louder as we kept kissing one of the footballers (On our team) shouted

"Victory Party at mine" and we laughed

"get changed" i told Jaylon and he smiled at me as i walked over to the bench and cleaned the sweat of my face with my towel we put all our things away and i had to meet Ashlin and Aaleigha in the changing room to change for the party.( cgi/set?id=170988659

We got changed and meet the Boys out near the cars and we drove to the party when we got there it was all ready managed to get in and we got drinks, danced and got drunk even though we had school the next day.

 **Hey everyone i hope this is long enough to make up or not updating in a while i donno what to do for this story so please give me ideas and tell em what you think of the chants and one of them is from the movie Bring it on:All or nothing.**


	11. Chapter 10

All of our family were driving through town as we were going to a beach we were singing and having fun it was overcast but still a nice day there was Adrien, Samantha, Isis, ives and Miles in Adriens car and in Jaylons was the rest of us Me, Leigha and Ash were singing to every song that came on.

-At the Beach-

We pulled up to the beach and only a few people were there we found a spot and i took of my shorts and layed down on my towel with my sunglasses on. Not long after i was comfy there was a shadow over me

"What?" i asked and i heard Miles Chuckling as i was lifted up on to Jaylons shoulders  
so i got water (Out of the sea) and 'drowned' him our whole family were chuckling and i lent over and kissed Jaylon i heard a click go off and Isis was holding Samantha camera smiling at us and i smiled back as i jumped of Jaylon shoulders.

Ives came over and glarred at Jaylon

"I've told you she is MY Angel Bell" he shouted and i was laughing at Jaylons face

"Sorry Lil Man your not the one married to her" Jaylon replied wrapping his arms around my waist which Ives scowled at

"I will be when i'm older." he declared and i began laughing again as the other 'Teenages came over' after hearing Ives

"Will be what?" Christopher asked

"Marrying Isa" he shouted and everyone laughed as i picked him up and spun him around as he giggled

"That's a new one" Miles said as i kissed Ives cheek making him bush and i put him back down and ran away giggling

"Wow Isa another wedding, who next Miles?" Ashlin asked and i looked at her like she was crazy

"No offence but Why on earth would i marry Miles, he-he so..." i said trying to think of a word

"Idiotic?"Aaleigha said

"immature?"Christopher said

"Annoying?" Jaylon said

"Unfashionable?" Ashlin said and i nodded

"Yes" i said bluntly

"Hey i take offence to that" he declared

"No you don't" we all replied and he shrugged and went running of in to the sea he tripped once or twice -totally not my fault, Maybe-

 _Your mean_ i heard miles in my mind

 _No i'm not i'm adorkable_ i replied smiling at him in the water

 _No your not your a meanie_ he replied pouting at me as the rest of us were in the seasplashing about as Samantha and Adrian were doing the BBQ. I was all of a sudden attacked from the back as Ashlin was on my back and we both went on to the water Ashlin made water bubbles around us both

 _Okay you go for Leigha and Jaylon, i've got Miles and Christopher_ Ashlin said and i nodded

 _Okay on the count of three_ and i counted down on my fingers when we were next to our first prey mine was Jaylon and Ashlin was Christopher we grabbed there ankles and they came under we swam fast to our next victim and they both shrieked as they came under i was tackled under water by Miles as we fought i could hold my breath longer because of my powers he eventually had to go up after a few hits here and there i swam to the sand and sat there waiting for the others to come.

We walked back to everyone else and i sat on my towel with my sunglasses on and finally managed to sunbathe but i was intrupted my Jaylon sitting behind me with some food for me we all sat as a family and talked about all sorts that we haven't done in a while until the sun set and we went home to bed.

 **Hi Sorry it's not long but hopeful i'll be getting bella and Jaylon Child soon. This was a filler chapter pleae give me ideas on what you want to happen.**

 **-kelskels030501**


	12. Chapter 11

The Cullens have been here for about a month and i can't seem to shake them of where ever i turn they are there and not leaving me alone. Currently i was wrapped up in Jaylons arms sat on the school field as it was a bright sunny day with my sunglasses on.

"Hi Bella" i heard from behind us we all looked (My family, Caroline, Mimi, Roxy, Madeline, Cindy, Sammy and Max) it turned out it was the cullens/Denalis

"Yes?" i asked trying not to smile because Jaylon was trailing his hand up and down my back

"Can we sit with you?" Kate asked and i shrugged

"I don't care anymore" i said and they sat with us. When a guy from the football team came up to us

"Hey Jaylon, Miles, Christopher wanna come have a quick game?" he asked and they nodded as i was lent on aylon i feel back

"Hey" i shouted

"Sorry Babe" he said bending to kiss me "Love you" he mumbled on my lips

"Love you two" i replied as he then went to play i moved and then lent on Aaleigha "Hey cherry cakes" i said and she raised her eyebrow

"why?" she asked and i smiled "You always come up with different nicknames" and i smiled at her

"Because i'm your sister and you love me. Femina sine ulla soror avis pennas" i told her

"Latin really?" Ash asked "That's ironie you know" she said as us three laughed

"what did she say?" Roxy asked

and i smiled at her "A woman without a sister is like a bird with no wings" i told her and the girls looked confused "doesn't matter" i told them and they nodded.

The Cullens felt left out so Alice deiced to get involved "So Bella i was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us this weekend?" she asked with hope in her eyes and i bit my lip

"I can't, it's my anniversary of meeting the Ryders/Kingstons then next it's mine and Jaylon anniversary on meeting." i said

"A week after?" Edward asked

"Ye, he was with his slutty Girlfriend in LA everyone hated her even Ives" Ashley said and i chuckled

"Ives doesn't hate Isa then?" Sammy asked and me my family Caroline and Mimi laughed (As they knew how Ives acted) everyone was confused

and i was smirking and chuckling "Ives is planning on marrying me" i said and everyone even the cullens laughed

"How old is he?" max asked

"7" Ashlin said

Mimi looked giddy "tell us how you meet Jayden meet and what he was like" she asked and i nodded and sat up

i sat smiling "He was a Dick" i told them

"who was a dick" i heard Miles ask as they came and sat with us again Jaylon kissed my cheek and we all looked at him

"Jaylon" we all said and him and Christopher chuckled as he protested

"i'm not a dick" he replied

"you were" Ashlin told him and he shrugged

"he was also a flirt" Aaleigha said

"Man whore" - Me

"Rebel" -Christoped

"Weird" -Ashlin

"Obsessed with Bella" -Miles finished and Jaylon looked offended

"i wasn't obsessed" he denied everyone seemed to be enjoying this so was i "how was i a man whore" he asked this got me to look at him like he was nuts

"Sandra" Ashlin said

"she was my girlfriend before Bella" he told her and it was my turn

"Lauren,Jessica" i said and he looked at me dumbstruck

"You knew" he asked and i chuckled

"Everyone knew" i told him smirking "You know making out and having sex with someone in the janitors closet doesn't keep it quiet when people walk by especially at lunch" i replied and Ives laughed remembering as i was walking with him to our next lessons.

"any way..." Jaylon said "i wasn't obsessed with her we just flirted and i like what she wore" he said and i hit him "You two saw what she was wearing" he pointed to Ives and Christopher and they nodded

"she did look hot but i already declared her as my Best friend" Ives said making everyone chuckle

"what exactly happened?" Alice asked

"well..."

***FLASHBACK***

I was looking around Ashlins room for my clothes that i brought, but i couldn't find them so i got on a night gown

"Ash were are my..." i trailed of seeing somebody else with Ash, Aaleigha, Christopher, Miles, Ives and Isis talking "...Erm hi" i said and he smirked and winked at me

"Angelbell" Ives and Isis said coming up to me

"Thats Jaylon our other big brother" Isis said and i smiled at her

"He's been in L-l-London with hes ugly girlfriend Sandra" IVes said making me laugh

"She not Ugly" Jaylon said and Ives gave him a cocky look saying 'Really'

"He should be with AngelBell" Isis said making me blush abit and the others chuckle but Ives wasn't having any of it

"NO SHE MINE!" he shouted making me chuckle as he held my hand and dragged me to the seats

"Ives i need to get dressed that's why i came down" i said and turned to Ashlin "were are my clothes?" i asked and she smirked

"Burnt now i got you a whole bunch of new clothes" she replied and i grumbled

"Hey stay like that i'm fine with it" Jaylon said and i go up and dragged Ashlin

"Now i'm getting Changed" i said and she chuckled as we jogged up the stairs

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

"so he pretty much perved on you?" Madeline asked and i nodded chuckling

"Come on to be honest who wouldn't mind Jaylon hitting on them and 'perv' on them?" she asked and all the girls nodded in agreement making me laugh some more

"i always knew i was loved" Jaylon said and i calmed down from laughing the cullens didn't look very happy with the story but i didn't care.

After talking some more the end of lunch bell rang making us all get up and go to lessons.

Okay that's the end did you like the flashback, if you want another one comment bellow either:

Meeting Ashlin

Meeting Aaliegha

Meeting Ives

Meeting Isis

Meeting Miles

Meeting Christopher

Meeting Adrien

Meeting Samantha

Flashback about Aaleigha - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Ashlin - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Miles - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Christopher - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Adrien - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Samantha - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Ives - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Isis - what about comment or PM Me

Flashback about Jaylon - what about comment or PM Me

Other- either PM me or comment

Comment down below


	13. Chapter 12

I was walking down the school hall after planning the end of ya prom which would be happen in 2 months going to my next class when I was cornered by the Cullen.  
"Bella! We are going to have to talk sooner or later" Alice told me and I rolled my eyes  
"We have talked" I replied and they all pretty much glared at me  
"Properly" Edward said and I sighed "you, me and the rest of my family" he tried to ceres my cheek and I moved my head  
"Fine" I exclaimed "I'll meet you all at yours after school" and they all nodded and they let me pass.

I went in to the loo and started feeling sick I ran to a stall and start throwing up. When I stop ed for a bit I concentrated and got in to Ashlin mind

 _Ash,_ _I_ _need your help_  
 _Whats_ _up_  
 _I'm_ _throwing up my guts_  
 _Okay be there in a min_

I started throwing up again I felt my hair get held back  
"You okay Isa? " Ashlin asked  
"Ye I feel okay now " I said getting up she handed me a bottle of water and I chugged it down and got a piece of gum out of my bag  
Ashlin looked at me and felt my head "you look and feel fine" she told me and I nodded  
"Come on let's go maths" I said linking our arm and we walked to class we met up with Aaleigha on the way  
"You okay?" She asked me and I nodded  
"Yes." I exclaimed and she nodded we walked into math and tje whole family have this together so we all sat on the same table I was sat next to Jaylon then leigha and Christopher and then miles and ash sat together.

I sat in my seat "Hey Babe Jaylon said as I sat down  
"hi" I replied and I kissed his cheek as he wrapped bis arm around my shoulder, we all got comfy in our seats and our teacher entered she was 74 year old women who wasn't very happy. When she walked past our table to get to the front she hit Jaylon arm  
"Personal space Mr Ryder, you need to give a young women space to grow and mature, we all know Miss Kingston is already beautiful but she needs to mature. That goes for all of you, you know my rooms so follow them" she said and finished walking past us and I smirked at him. He didn't look very impressed with this as he moved his arm and we payed attention to Mrs Jacqueline but Jaylon occasionly placed his hand on my thigh.

Class was over and next it was lunch so we all walked to the canteen and I got bacon sandwich and also a tup of peanuts we sat at our usual table and we began eating I crumbled up the peanuts and placed them in my sandwich which caused leigha to look at me with raised eyebrow and a questioning look she looked at Ashlin and they both looked at me and we had a silent argument with are eyes and random g esters here and there and the boys looked confused and the girls sighed  
"Fine" they both huffed and I smiled  
"I need a drink" I said and went and bought some ice tea when I got it I went and sat back down

"Isa don't you hate ice tea " miles asked and I shrugged  
"I donno just had a craving for ice tea" I replied and this got Ashlin and leigha smiling and giggling in a silent conversation. I sighed and shock my head and stood up  
"I'm going to look for the team" I said and they nodded as I walked outside I found them all and we sat and talked to the end of class I then went to class and spent the rest of school going to classes.

It was the end of school so I went to the Cullen and knocked on no the door and Tanya answered  
"What do you want?" She asked me huffing and puffing  
"We invited her" Emmett said and the huffed again and let me in we walked into the living room and sat down as the other Cullen came and we began talking

"How you been bella?" Esme asked and I nodded  
"Fine thanks have been brilliant for ages actually" I replied and then Carlisle spoke up  
"Bella we want to talk about why we left" he said and I nodded  
"Go right ahead I don't care anymore I know that Eddie likes to tell people I broke up with him but why would I when I loved hin?" I asked and they nodded  
"L-l-loved? as in your don't love me any more?" He asked and I nodded  
"I a haven't loved you in along time Edward I love Jaylon that proper love what me and him have." I said and he looked heartbroken  
"Bella we left because we thought it would of been better for you" Esme said and I scoffed  
"I don't care anymore Esme your all no longer my family you and Carlisle aren't my parents and Alice and rosalie aren't my sisters and Emmett and Jasper aren't my brothers and Edward is ESPECIALLY not my boyfriend" I said and she looked like she could cry. My phone beeped and it was from Ashlin "I need to go" I said and left in my car.

I met Ashlin, Aaleigha and mimi in the mall car park  
"I'm here" I said as Ashlin dragged me of to super drug and went to an Isle and got like 5 diffremce pregnancy test and I looked at her  
"Ash?" I asked and she pulled me to the till  
"There not for me" she told me as she handed the money very and us four girls went to the toilets we went into the disabled ones were we all fit in and they shoved them in my hands  
"I'm not pregnant" I told her and Aaleigha signed  
"just do it" she said and I rolled my eyes  
"Fine" I said and peed on all sticks and placed them on the counter we all sat in silence until it was time to check the first one I did and I said positive which I gawked at I got the second one saying the same  
"You 3 get the others" I said and they did and they were shocked  
"On three...1...2...3" mimi said and then we all said  
"Positive" which got me scared I lent against the wall and slid down it  
"You okay" ash asked and I nodded  
"Come on let's go" leigha said at did we placed the test in the bag and walked out we walked past some baby shops with vest saying things like 'Mommy angel' and 'Daddy Prince' I just stopped and looked at them smiling the other three seemed to notice me stopping and walked up to me and I smiled and they smiled back which ended up with us squeling  
"I'm going to be a mom" I said and we hugged again.

We finally got to the car after going in shops and we bought random teddies and nd clothes we finaly managed to dropMimi home after her promising not to tell anyone. And we go home ourself after looking at the tests again and see g them saying 4 weeks which meant I was a month pregnant.  
"You'll have a summer baby" Ashlin said and I nodded and had my hand on my stomach  
"it's gonna be georgeus... well as long as he or she get Isa looks" Aaleigha said and we laughed as we pulled up our drive were we saw the Cullen car  
" Jesus Christ" i called as I got out of the car and the other two got the bags I walked In to the house and sna looked at the Cullen

"Why are you here?" I asked  
"You left pretty fast" Jasper said and I rolled my eyes  
"I had more important things to do" I told them and rosalie stepped forward  
"more important than listening to use?" She asked and I nodded "What then" she quizzed and Ashlin butted in with out thinking  
"Probably finding out your pregnant" she exclaimed and me and Aaleigha looked at her  
"ASHLIN" we shouted and her eyes went wide  
"Wait what" I heard Jaylon say from top of the steps i looked up  
"Surprise? " I said well more like asked as he came down the stairs  
"Your pregnant? " he asked and I nodded with no warning he twirled me around and I giggled as he placed me down and rested his forehead on mine and his hand went to my stomach  
"Our child" he said and I nodded and he kissed me and it was full with so much love I was smiling when we pulled away I looked up and the Cullen didn't look happy so they all just left so did ash and leigha left as well as he kept brushing his nose to mine

Jaylon looked in mys eyes and said

"Our Baby "

What you think I donno the next time I'll upload sorry but i need need a need a new laptop which I'll get at Xmas tell me what you want the baby to bee twins or one and the gender.


	14. Chapter 13

Hi Everyone So sorry for not updating in ages but there has been school and i've been getting sorted for my holiday in 2 weeks and I've had writers block so if anyone has any idea of what i could write about please message me and i also have a quiz on quotev about which character (girl) you are from YNMLYME . here the link: quiz/6841576/Which-of-my-Ocs-are-you-in-YNMLYME/

and on with the story

I was laying in bed with Jaylon just talking and both of us with a hand on my swollen stomach. The coach now knew i was pregnant but she was so caring about it an di could still help out with the cheers and be back on as captain after the pregnancy. It was also going around school quickly as well but we didnt care at all. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Samantha came in

"ye?" we asked at same time

"come on get ready for school" she told us and we nodded and she left as we got out of bed

"i'll see you in a few minuets" i said to Jaylon and we kissed and i walked into my room i walked in to my wardrobe first went up the stairs to get a top and jeans then went and got my jewelry and makeup with my bag, i then went to my vanity section and did my hair and make up.

When i was done i walked down stairs to the living room were all my family were sat and miles was smirking at me

"Hey baby mama" he said and i raised my eyebrow at him with a slight smile on my face

"are you really gonna keep calling me that?" i asked him and he nodded and i shook my head as i went and got breakfast and sat next to ashlin and Jaylon (who came down as i got my food) and he put his arm around me as we watched TV

"you know what i was wondering?" Christopher asked us and we all looked at him

"What?" leigha asked her boyfriend

"what powers would there child have... i mean look at Isa powers and then Jaylons' " he explained and we all nodded

"Ye she all powerful and he like..." we all looked at miles "...egh with his powers" he finished and that caused us all to laugh apart from Jaylon who didn't look impressed and glared at him. It was time for us to go so me and Jaylon got in his car as Samantha was taking the younger one to school today as she had the day off. We speed to school not getting pulled over.

When we got to school i had my friends waiting for me near where we parked, Jaylon speed around the corner to our spot making students run out of the way

"Be careful" i said trying to keep a straight face but kept laughing as we skidded into our spot "i'll see you later okay?" i asked him and he chuckled pulling me in to a deep kiss which could hardly be seen through the tinted windows

"i love you" he said and rested his hand on my stomach

"i love you to" i said and got out of the car and closed the door

"aloha" i called to my friends and they all ran to me and hugged me and i 'screamed' and then we all laughed

"you have a bump now!" Caroline exclaimed making everyone laugh

"yep" i said and we linked arms and walked into the school

"Cheering at lunch?" i asked the whole team and they cheered we all walked to lessons i had Caroline,Maddy and Roxy with me so we all sat at a table in Physics and we were coming up with random baby names and they kept writing them down and handing them to me and i shook my head at them and we all were silently laughing as the teacher was in the middle of his lesson.

*** LUNCH***

I walked in to the cafeteria with my cheer leading outfit on and with my family and there was a big gap at the frount we sat on the only free tabel which unfortunatly was next to the cullens and the tables were a bit closer together due to the space the guys went and got our food for us and i got the music and speakers set up with Ashlin and Aaleigha at the table the cheerleaders moved the bigger speakers around the cafeteria and they were all bluetooth linked to my phone so i got the song on and had it paused until we had all eaten.

When we had finished i made a signal for all the cheerleaders to join me and we all got in to position. i nodded at Ash who pressed play and we did our cheer we altered it so i didn't do as many tumbles and flips, when we were done everyone was cheering we kept doing stunts and routines. We had five minuets till the end of lunch till we finished so we all went and sat down at our tables and i was handed a bottle of water and pulled on to Jaylons lap

"well done" he whispered in to my ear

"thanks" i replied pecking his lips and the cullens looked over at us.

*** End of school***

It was time to go home so i got in Jaylons car and we were driving normal... for once when my phone rang

Caroline:Hi Isa?  
Bella: You okay care?  
Caroline: No, Roxy and Lily have been in a car accident and they cant cheer for like a year.  
Bella: OMG are they okay?  
Caroline: Broken leg for Roxy and concussion and Lily got a sprained wrist. They told me to tell you your gonna need to find replacements  
Bella: okay caroline i need you to get word out for me that there will be auditions all day and they need to bring lunch and also get 2 huge cards and 2 big boxes of chocolates bring them in to school tomorrow okay?  
Carolne: ye okay ill do that now  
Bella: okay ill pay you tomorrow for them  
Caroline: thats fine see you tomorrow  
Bella: bye

When we got home i told Ashlin and Aaleigha and we started to come up with a routine to teach tomorrow.

I hope you enjoyed it please please please comment.


	15. Chapter 14

When i woke up in my own bed i got out and got in to some work out clothes as we were doing cheer leading tryouts,i i walked downstairs and got a couple of breakfast bars and shoved a few in my bag as i was going to be doing tryouts all day. i had all the cheerleaders helping out (i had emailed them all the dance we would be teaching the newcomers) and i had Ashlin coming at normal school time. i left a note telling everyone i have left for school and jumped in my car and drove to the school, a few cars were already there including Mimi and Care, so i got out and Caroline meet me hallway

"Cards?" i asked and she nodded "Chocolates?" i asked again and she nodded "okay get everyone i the team to sign the cards" i told her

"okay Isa, and Mimi has got the flyers" she told me and i hugged her as i walked over to mimi

"Ready?" i asked and she smiled we got a box full of flyers each and was putting them all over the school in classrooms and asked teachers to tell there forms.

when we had finished we went in to the Gym and everyone was setting up

"okay listen up" i shouted and they all stopped what we were doing

"Care has got 2 cards for Roxy and Lily so please sign them when you can and have you all memorized the routine?" i asked and they all shouted back yes and i smiled "Carry on" i told them and we got the gym set up for the tryouts.

I was sat on the bench that was set up as i was getting worn out and i needed to rest for the baby and people started to enter the gym (for tryouts) and sat on the bleachers as the team was doing warm ups.

"okay new comers please start to warm up on the mats" i called and they all ran to a spot and started stretching i noticed the cullens/denalis were among the group of new comers i sat facing them all on a mat and started stretching. Ashlin came in with my DVD player and i smiled at her as she set it up for me

"thanks Ashlin" i called and she st next to me

"no worries. You okay?" she asked and i nodded i got up of the ground and got everyone attention

"your going to learn a simple routine" i told them and the already cheerleaders stood on the side "okay Madeline, Josh. mimi and Ashton please show them the routine" they all nodded and got in position and did the routine (Top)

"join in when your ready" i said and pointed to my cheer leaders at the side and they started doing the routine at the sides so everyone could see it.

Whilst that was happening i got everyone name and age down and there was 58 people trying out but i only need 5 i was deciding to have 3 back ups who would still come and practice with everyone was doing the routine by Break and i had managed to get 10 out as they weren't as happy and energetic about the routine.

I gave everyone a break and we all sat around the gym my family came in and everyone just watched stood and walked to Jaylon and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in to a passionate kiss as i heard Alex and Max whopping

"get a room"Miles called and i laughed as Jaylon replied

"we have one" making us all laugh and all the guys wolf whistled

"Get over it" i told them as we all sat and ate our snack and i drank a smoothie Jaylon bought me in as that's what baby wanted so we were talking for about 15 minuets then we got started again as everyone showed me there own routine that they made up someof them were good but some were not quiet as good as some didn't flips they didn't managed to land. In the next 3 hours i had a rough idea of who was staying unfortunately the cullens/Denalis were in that category. All of the squad sat on the mats and we started to get rid of people.

"I thought the Cullen girls were actually quite good" Alex said and i nodded

"they did land all the flips and caught on to the routine really quickly"Mimi said and i nodded

"I Know... i also have to say the Denalis were good" i admitted "What about any guys that tried out?" i asked them the girls shrugged

"so, were good to look at, but not so good at catching me or Madeline" Caroline said and i nodded

"so were not getting any new guys in to the squad?" i asked and all the others shook there head "Okay" we continued to talk and made a decision fot the last 10 contestants.

We had a while left so we went in to the canteen and got some food we sat with my family so the tabel was crowded when i rembered the scan we had a few days ago "we've got something to show you" i said and they looked at me and i got a scan photo out of my bag ( . and handed it over they all the girls cooed over it

"wait is that a copy or...?" leigha asked and i smiled at her

"TWINS?" all the others shouted and i nodded

"its two new additions to the family" Jaylon said and they smiled at us and we got congratulations

"how far are you?" Mimi asked

" about 5 month" i told them

"so you'll have summer twins" Max said and i nodded

"Yep and were getting the nursery sorted this week if anyone wants to help." Jaylon told them and Max, Alex, Mimi, Caroline and Madeline agreed the bell went and we walked back into the gym i said bye to my family and they went to lessons i stood up as all the tryouts came in and sat on the mats

"there's about 40 of you but i only need 10 then 5 so i will read out who is still in and i'm sorry for everyone who didn't make it" i said and they nodded "Okay, Tanya Denali, Samantha Peterborough Alice Cullen, Kate Denali, Alisha Harrison, Irina Denali, Rosalie Hale, Molly Mathews, Eleanor Jacobs and finally Hannah Spencer. Everyone else i'm sorry you didnt make it but maybe next time" I Said as everyone left "okay my sisters have put you in groups of 5 and i need you to come up with a cheer for a sport i'm going to give you an the people who perform not as a team but individually make it but remember 3 of you will be a back up"

Ashlin and Leigha handed me the list of 2 groups "in Group 1 there is Tanya, Molly, Rosalie,Hannah and Alisha. So the second group is Samantha, Alice, Kate, Irina and Eleanor. I want to see how you work as a group and individually" and they nodded and moved to sit together

"Group 1 sport is Football and Group 2 sport is Basketball" Caroline told them "Any questions?" and 4 people put up there hand

"Tanya?" I called

"can you like do a cheer for one person... like i dunno the captain" she asked and i scoffed

"no you cant make a cheer up for Jaylon" i replied as she glared at me

"Eleanor?"

"how long do we have?" she asked and i thought

"90 minuets" Mimi said

"Molly"

"can any of you help us?" she asked

"in few parts like how to improve a move or support in any lifts but not performing okay last question Alisha?"

"Would we teach each other certain moves?" she asked and i nodded

"if you want to" i told her and she nodded "okay get started" i told them and they began all of the squad walking around helping her and there.

It was the end of there practice and We got Group 1 first there was a few tumbles but they played it safe and didn't do any lifts but there was a few stunts by Rosalie and Tanya. When they finished Group 2 did there's they threw Alice up but nearly dropped her but she did a flip in the air as they did there chants. Both groups had done and were waiting around as we picked the people on the team i wasn't impressed but w have to pick the best so we stood up and i sighed "you all are great but we only have 2 spots then reserves." and they nodded

"our new cheerleaders are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. The reserves are the Denali sisters, Thank you all for coming hopefully you get in next time" i said and they left we got The others uniform sorted out , "okay we practice every night except Fridays and Wednesday and Mondays vary also some lunch times. We also recommed getting changed at Lunch so nobody is late. We need one of the reserves until next year as i'm incapable at the moment but it doesn't mean your captain i will still be here watching over. but i expect you all to be here 5 minuets after school finish. That's it really we have 2 months to school finishes so we will be teaching you all the cheers the next week or two. That's it you can go" we all left and went home.

 **Please comment names for the babies both Genders please**


	16. Chapter 15

9 Months Pregnant

It was the middle of the summer holiday and i was about 33 weeks pregnant, i was sat reading through baby names whiles everyone else was out. All of a sudden i got sharp pains in stomach and then water dripped down my leg as i tried to stand up.

"Really babies? whiles nobody around?" i said and got another really sharp pain, i reached for my phone that was on the table and ended up screaming as it really hurt but i managed to get my phone and the first person on my contacts was Aaleigha so i rang her and she answered pn the 4th ring

"isa?" she asked  
"leigha it hurts." i said and screamed again  
"What hurts isa?" she asked frantically  
"the babies are coming" i shrieked as i held my hand over my belly i heard her shouting to the others to hurry up and she got back on the phone  
"Were on our way back bells calm down Jaylon rang hospital and there sending out an ambulance so don't worry" she said and tears started to come down my cheeks  
"Is hurts Leigha" i said and she was trying to comfort me  
"Where nearly home hun don't worry. Jaylon wants you" she said and i heard the shuffiling of the phone and i heard jaylon soothing voice  
"Babe?" he asked "we're 5 minuets away" he told me and i breathed deeply as i heard the sirens of an ambulance come down the drive way and stopped at the door and doctors came in and got me on a strecher as 2 familliar cars racing down and skidded to a stop and the family all raced out with Jaylon in front  
"Only one person allowed" a doctor said to them and Jaylon said  
"that'll be me" Jay said and he got in next to me and the doctors closed the doors but Ashlin said that the family would meet us at the hospital, and the ambulance speed of and the doctor gave me gas and air as jaylon held my hand as i took deep Breaths.

We finally got to the hospital and i was taken to a single room and Jaylon sat on the side of my bed and i was sweating with how much pain i was in, everyone came and sat with us but Samantha and Adrian was late as they were getting me a baby bag packed.

****5 Hours Later****

We have been in the hospital for about 5 hours and it was time for me to give birth there was nurses helping me and Jaylon holding my hand as i pushed and then a wimper and a really strong cry,

"Baby Boy"

the first one was our baby boy who they took him and wrapped him up then 5 minuets later i was in pain again and i was pushing out the other baby and i was screaming and about another 5 minuets later there was a small cry and the nurse smiled at me

"your Baby Girl"

She said and i smiled laying down sweating. When they cleaned the babies and wrapped them up in a pink and blue blankets they carried them over

"congratulation Mommy and Daddy" The older nurse said laying the girl in Jaylon arms and the Boy in mine. I had tears in my eyes

"Heyya babies were your mummy and daddy" i said as Jaylon sat next to me the nurses let in the family they cooed and fussed over them they were past around and Isis and Ivan loved them both.

"What are they called?" Miles asked and i smiled holding our baby girl in my arms

"Annalise Amalthea Ryder and Zachary Kale Ryder " i said and Everyone smiled at us as Annalise and Zachary eyes were scanning each and every face they could see.


	17. Chapter 16

Outfit: cgi/set?id=183240528

We were still in the hospital and we were going to try breast feeding with the twins, i was sat on the rocking chair that nurses placed in the single room i had, the nurse came in as i was stood with my babies as they held my fingers,

"you ready to breastfeed?" she asked and i nodded smiling all of my family had gone home to finish the nursery and to get the carseats as we were taking the twins home later, so it was just me and the babies but i did get them and my friends visiting, i nodded to the nurse

"yep" i said smiling and sat on the chair and she wheeled over the beds she handed me Annalise first as she was the one being most fussy

"its okay if she doesn't latch on to the nipple straight away but she will latch on to it just let her get used to it" the nurse said and i nodded i guided Annalise to the breast and she was fussy at first but she soon started suckling she soon pulled away and i placed her on my shoulder and burped her she feed a bit more then she feel asleep i placed her in the other cot and cover her in the pink blanket that Caroline bought both of them. I then feed Zachary and he latched on quicker and he also feel asleep after and i put him into the other cot that he was in before and placed his blanket over him.

I wheeled the beds so both of them were near my bed, and i got in to the hospital bed and turned on the TV. I sat and watched some movies.

4 hours later

I had been sat watching movies and the twins were still asleep, the nurse knocked on the door and bought me in some dinner

"here you go" she said and i smiled at her

"thanks" i said and she placed it on to the table as i sat ad eat my spaghetti bolognese , Jaylon came in half an hour after i had finished with the car seats and i smiled at him as he placed them on the table i stood up and kissed him

"i've missed you so much" he said inbetween kisses

"i missed you two" i replied as on instinct the twins started to stir and he walked over to Zachary and i got Annalise and we picked them up

"Ready to go home" he asked as he walked over to me with Zachary in his arm and i nodded as you heard them both make a high pitch noise. We placed them both into their carseats and trapped them in then placed there blankets over them both. I gave both of the twins a Dummy and they suckled on it as I signed out of the hospital and walked to the car got both of them strapped in. I sat inbetween the carseats and we set of home,

"You'll love the nursery we put all the furniture up" Jaylon told me and I smiled

"I can't wait to see it" I replied smiling at him as he started driving out of the carpark.

20 minuets later

We were finally driving into the garage of the house and the babies were awake staring out of the window and gurgling, when Jaylon stopped the car I climbed out of the front of the car so I climbed through the gap and then walked aroun to pick up annalise, I cradled her in my arms and had one of the baby bags as Jaylon collected the other. We walked inside to see the family sitting around watching TV.

"Wow, love you all aswell" I called and te heads snapped up

"Your Home"

"Welcome Back"

I heard shouts and everyone hugged us gently as Zachary kept squealing at everyone making them all laugh.

Isis walked up to me and I bent down to her level

"Hey Hun" I said and side hugged her

"Can I hold the baby?" she asked

"and me" Ives asked Jaylon

"Sure" Jaylon said and thy ran to the couch and sat down I placed Annalise in Isis hands and Jaylon placed Zachary in Ives arms and the two young children couldn't stop smiling

"Angel bell?" Ives asked

"Yes?" I asked back as he looked at me

"Tomorrow can we go to the park?" he asked me and I nodded

"i don't see why not" I told him and he smiled at me I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00 so I had to feed the twins. "Isis can I have Annalise please?" she looked at me with a questioning look and pouted "i need to feed her" she nodded but still pouted and I lifted her up "Sorry love" I said and kissed Isis forehead as I lifted up Annalise baby bag and got her blanket out and placed it over Annalise and my shoulder as I took down my sleeves and she start to suckle quickly

Miles watched me smirking then looked at jaylon and I raised my eyebrow at him "What Miles?" I asked him as he chuckled

"Looks like its not just Jaylon that get Bellsy Tits now" he said and I rolled my eyes and used my free hand to ice his feet to the floor. Annalise started pulling away so I lifted her over the blanket it rubbed her back to she let out a long burp making everyone chuckle, I placed her under the blaket again and feed her some more until she had enough. She had fallen asleep so I handed her over to Ashlin who wanted to hold her and got Zachary and feed him until he fell asleep and me and Jaylon went up to the nursery, they painted it Pink and Blue With their initials above the beds

"It's Beautiful" I told Jaylon

"Ashlin and Aaleigha picked out the shades me and the guys got the furniture and put it together the the girls and Ives painted it Whilest Dad did the Initials and painted them" he told me whilest we placed the twins n bed and they didn't stir. We walked out and into our room that was next door and we just sat in bed relaxing and watching movies, until we feel asleep.

I hope you enjoyed the updates please comment


	18. Chapter 17

Outfits: cgi/set?id=184772652

I woke up snuggled into Jaylon I swung my legs out of my Bed and was sat up I was about to stand up when Jaylon pulled me back down and wrapped me in to his arms

"Morning" he said pecking my nose and I giggled

"Morning" I replied and straddled his hips and lent down ad pecked his lips but he deepened it and rolled me on to my back we were messing around on the bed for about 15 minuets until we heard a whimper from the baby monitor and then a full blown out cry. We both got out of the bed and walked through the attaching door to see Annalise Screeching, I picked her up the calmed her down gently swaying her and humming to her and Jaylon had Zachery who was about to cry and he sat down and watched me whilest Zachary held his finger.

We walked downstairs were Samantha was getting the younger ones ready

"Heyya you two" she said as we sat down

"Morning" I replied getting ready to feed the babies

"Remember we're going to the park today" Ives said and I nodded

"I know hun" I told her and she came and sat with me and we talked as I fed both babies I placed them both in a double Moses basket as they were intrigued with the toys hanging from the hood.

I went in the kitchen were Jaylon was sat with Aaleigha, Miles and Christopher eating breakfast I sat on Jaylons' knee and took some of the bacon of his plate

"hey" he whined and just kissed his cheek and he kept eating and I was taking the odd bit here and there of his plate as we all just sat and talked, like normal siblings. When everyone finished eating we walked out to the room to see Isis and Ives stood in front of the Moses Basket and just talking to them about our family.

The younger ones looked at us and smiled at us then ran up to there room to get there shoes and coats. I took the babies and got them dressed and put on there coats with dummies and also got dressed my self

Outfits: cgi/set?id=183909605

I packed the baby bag and Jaylon got the babies and we walked down and Ashlin got the double pram up and we placed the babies in the pram "ready to go?" Christopher and miles asked getting excitied to go to the park ad I nodded laughing as I pushed the pram outside as e wanted to walk we also had boards on the pram for the younger one to stand on which they enjoyed. We kept swapping who pushed the pram as everyone wanted to push it so at the moment it was Samantha and I walked with Jaylon he had his arm over my shoulder and I had mine in his trouser pocket as we walked he kept giving me kisses as we walked.

Miles scoffed "There acting cute again" he said and Aaleigh hit him

"they just had children they will be"she told him and he pouted making us all laugh isis was stood on the pram boards singing to the twins.

****15 Minuets Later****

We had finally got to the park and we placed down a Picnic blanket and basket we placed the twins down on the picnic basket but also on there blanket that were on a play mat with a canopy over top we placed them in it and they looked at the soft dangeling toys.

We were sat down drink lemonade and talking when Adrien called Mine and Jaylon names

"Ye?" I asked

"Go have fun with the others we'll watch the twins" Samantha said and we smiled

"Thanks" I said and leant over and hugged them we got up and I ran all of a sudden I was being lifted in the air and spun around and squeled

 _Jaylon put me down_ I squeled in his mind and he chuckled and placed me on my feet and we went and played football with everyone else the teams were:

Team 1- Me, Ashlin, Miles and Ives.

Team 2 - Aaleigha, Jaylon, Isis and Christopher.

Adrien and Samantha were watching and chuckling when Christopher faked falling over when Ives got the ball, making everyone laugh. I heard Annalise getting fussy

"What time is it?" I called

"1:48" Christopher called

"Thanks"

"Twins need feeding soon?" Ashlin asked and I nodded and walked off "Samantha could you take over for me?" I asked nodding towards the others and she nodded

"of course" she said and we swapped I sat down and got Aaleigha in to feeding position the nurses said not to worry about feeding in public and I had my whole family so I was fine with it. We were still watching everyone play games when the cullens/ Denalis walk into the park and Rosalie was the first to sport us she gave me a small smile and I returned it she began to look away but noticed the babies and she gave me a bigger smile.

The others all saw her looking at our direction and they began to walk over which got my family attention and they came over Isis and Ives came over got a juice box and ran back of with the Frisbee they bought with them.

"Bella I heard about you being in hospital" Carlisle said and I nodded and smiled "Congratulations" he said

"thanks" I replied, Edward was glaring at Jaylon and then the twins which I didn't feel comfortable with and I went rigid which upset Annalise she start to cry, Ashlin noticed and sat next to me and it calmed me down she smiled at me and Annalise went back to feeding,

"Did you want anything?" Jaylon asked standing infront of Zachary they shock there heads and headed of, Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett, Kate and Jasper all said congratulations and I gave them a sall smile.


	19. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ed2a80c4679e30d1e1608cdbaa5fc3e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hi Everyone I Hope you have all been enjoying the story. I did a Charcter Quiz on Quotev for the girls if you want to do it here is the Link: quiz/6841576/Which-of-my-Ocs-are-you-in-YNMLYME ./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c5ce664edcf07d21c894c8a317cae60"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please comment and tell me what you think and also any flashbacks you want me to do./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c41d8804a4037f71c6794dee89b30717"It was nearly the end of the holidays and all our friends and family have seen the Twins. For the Past 2 weeks I've been getting back into shape with the help of everyone. Today Jaylon has told me to go out with the Cheerleading Squad for Mimi Birthday so had the twins sleeping on pillows in my room as Jaylon was currently with Miles and Christopher doing good knows what and I wanted to watch them as I got ready. ( mimi_birthday/set?id=185244958) They were really happy babies as they gurgled at each other I plugged my curlers in and as they heated up I sat on the bed cross legged and they both looked at me there eyes twinkling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad66010062705ff44806f09b88a86707"I smiled at them and sang them a Disney Classic/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6103fc819e3d97ef6c00d1ec812b8ed8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you wish upon a star/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b74302bcab89fadcd2027cf595b28296"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Makes no difference who you are/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cf595be77cd08962885bf5d0f244dce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything your heart desires/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da95ea519728e2e1b800b05ab92b8815"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Will come to you./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acf2ddf6030b043bff6699e48d469c49"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If your heart is in your dream/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="558b61cf01eee61b6eebcd9f25ff43a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No request is too extreme/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb2b25da6f1f9bd2b1597c073022266c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you wish upon a star/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46abd0caff3e6517e23f1a9edbfb63a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As dreamers do./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0470edc391926018d0d87957e09d884c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fate is kind/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="affabf5e6b4828b9f8958ed69a6076b7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She brings to those who love/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="235901d7b3ed1eae6a09fbddb3746c81"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The sweet fulfillment of/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b07ae428eb569b180806a4f3d13e465d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Their secret longing/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9d3d4ad13382c1bc0cefb79d63abb17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a bolt out of the blue/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea26ad87f7786d1cd4be626857fa243"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly, it comes to you/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ef6c026e95b53118dcdf0426c4612e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you wish upon a star/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1f4cc11cc69ba72ac38a81442b427eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your dreams come true/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d7f1827108439ec6cb010edaa840d8d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When a star is born/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44406ff414f6789ca8519709af977dad"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They possess a gift or two./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08bd9bf3d5f95e8dd7b40c51a53e4fd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One of them is this/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dde703e21921598c114bf7e0f58826b5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They have the power to make a wish come true./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351de0eb29835f3f95b42e31fec507da"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you wish upon a star/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1623da683546cfef9c877e3e2833aabe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Makes no difference who you are/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ecf0d3ba2974c73763713ebd7f65bca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Anything your heart desires/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf918765507094db14edbea198c762f8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Will come to you,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716f55b680ee0d5d453768001d7d84bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If your heart is in your dream/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65fb356412b7f8c1e17484700c9a6b8c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No request is too extreme/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4aeaee9b40f988fddec70acb48d388c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you wish upon a star/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="509bcd4498c5a1ab90988aa3896e8833"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As dreamers do./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f19fd7daadfede138998177c0bcaf7b0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fate is kind/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb49b37afb278eccbb4c25e94ffc0315"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She brings to those who love/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aaff91dd72247b04fed4f7df55b1c53"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The sweet fulfillment of/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1db18577911050606f564b7ee5de7bc3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Their secret longing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7062e08d14b72bfe9b1858327a269987"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a bolt out of the blue/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6869aa6cdeb1eb4c1dfe6736069fde17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly, it comes to you/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6f54d8e716daf9a827208ae5d84e467"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you wish upon a star/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1e6015941c3fcffff013627e26ec3e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your dreams come true./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a62a0711fdb9eb247f92953d2566de7"When I finished singing they were both asleep so I placed them in the mosses basket that was at the end of my bed. I curled my hair and got my shoes. I turned of the main light but had a few lamps on and air-conditioning so the babies could sleep I also made sure baby monitor was on, I walked down stairs and everyone was out so I had music on then Aaleigha and Ashlin came in carrying a bunch of shopping bags./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea93f1c4ad6757f3dee6d69e3cd24542""okay were here, we are going to get ready and be down soon" Leigha said and I nodded they rushed upstairs and got changed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c257a6deab81cbfd66b7fff033f59abb"Ashlin:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="71ebf75a3128ffcdb98d10c45669531c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe3ecaca8dfde9b1f9d0f9d1b6613e3f"Aaleigha:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="a49753b86a4bf3d1de7679ad906bbf66" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d207254401b3a88cb1c1d41373ef5997"When they came down we sat and watched buffy the vampire slayer. After 2 hours Jaylon came in and I stood up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29ccc354f223018bbbff50b2e7eb387e""you ready to go?" he asked me and i nodded/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96f947b619d504f11ac32c60c45f5cd7""Yep the twins are asleep in my room and there is bottles in the..." i was saying and Jaylon chuckled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2e90c6c659bdee03a0b88ae13b900b8""Calm down i know" he said and kissed me and i kissed back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="994657cb80e42c6dcbc83fea2cdd0352"We went and got in to Ashlins car and drove to the restraunt Mimi wanted her party at and we got out and waked in. i saw Mimi and put my hands over her eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9856965e46f808cae0185b85075ee39""Guess who?" i asked and she squeled and hugged me- we all decided to keep it a sectret that i was coming from her, and she also hasnt had a chance to see them yet because she lives quiet far thats why her older brother always drops her of/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46ab9622cbf7e430cb7ba3bf4bff0491""Bella!" she shrieked and hugged me "you look...great" she said and i laughed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ebd41118aa17b4ab6a23d962399bd74""Thanks so do you" i told her and handed her the present she opened them and smiled "There beautiful" she told me and we hugged again. We found all of the other squad and we all hugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeaa04ea59e2c91a7c5da51f50d7006b"We were all sat around me and most of the other Cheerleaders had a cockatail but the others had soda. It was finally time to eat and there was a long tabel that everyone fit around i was sat inbetween Ashlin and Leigha. We were all talking and socialising./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83469d33c648e03632c0b27d7f2fdafe""Bella?" Roxy asked "When will everyone else see the twins?" she asked excitedly and i laughed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d389692a5696d034fd829184dda5f8c5""On Monday and thursday first 3 lessons Both Samantha and Adrien are working so i'm allowed to sit int the libary with them and they'll get picked up at end of lunch and then, Jaylon will bring them during practise and i'll have them in hall with Leigha and Ashlin wilest he is practsing" i told them and they got happy /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c80c73721702ebb38306de0d0b7878a""SO you'll be there trainer again Isabella?" Mimi mum asked me and i nodded/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e4efc6c4a40ace5118c1c7ec7f28ffb""Yes, i know they have all be working hard as Caroline has kept me updated even our newcomers" i said smiling and she nodded impressed. It wasn't any secret that Mimi mum wanted her to achieve in everything she does and because Mimi has looked upto me to help her since she started she improves really well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5bf215f3684aa098fb23a392ed40e18"-End of Party-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e326adf79449d22fcffeefb868975f1"It was the end and i said bye to mimi and we all went home i got in and Jaylon had the twins in moses baskets and they all were sleeping i turned the TV off and left then went up to my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7a0ec47e49532d590aad3c5a21ca59"-First day back-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="340e7986d27aae516b36f58e820e95c0"It was finally time for us to go back to school Me, Jaylon and Christopher were in our last year. It was Monday so we had the twins which i actually didn't mind. i rolled out of my bed and checked on the twins they were still asleep so i went and got the other teens up and most refused making me laugh when everyone was up i went and got changed ( cgi/set?id=185355531) after 1 hour i had the twins dressed and everyone was ready for school. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cfb0844cabf696460d47770dafda4b5""Ready" Christopher asked and everyone nodded we were riding with Ashlin so she had car seats in the back and i was up frount with her. We speed to school but slower that usual as we had the twins with us. When we pulled up in to school we got out and waitied for Jaylon who had pram in his car we sat on the bumper with the Drivers door open so we could listen out for the twins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec684e8cb8ef4bbcfd39eb62234960cd"Finally after 5 minuets Jaylon and the rest came in to the lot /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c03eeebeb75217d5a018af1acae3f1a""What took to long?" i asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6da2286868a867561fc3105a339c9c1""Nobody could fighure out how to put the pram down" Aaleigha said "and i was at the loo and all the boys were struggling" she said making me chuckle they got the pram out of the boot and we got the twins in to it and walked up in to the office we got the occasional congratulations and they're adorable but we finally manajed to get to the office and get our timetabels my thursday and monday mornings were blank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed0db4e6192b91783a82f19c56f9530"The bell went signaling begining lessons and as the girls had sport i went outside and sat on the bleachers with the pushchair at the side of me and the parrisols over them and they were just happy gurgling to themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4383c417db2a27e95d11160e2152d68e"-2 hours later-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f04b1f463c96e93c54e12f8755881b9f"It was break and i toke the twins over to were the squad usually sat and half of them were already there, caroline saw us first and rushed over hugging mer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65417f0c3087bbe18314aa3396635050""hi" she squeled making the Annalise squel at her and we laughed we sat on the bench and talked i gave the twins a bottle then everyone else came over including my family and the cullens Jaylon kissed my head and sat down next to me he had Annalise on his lap and i had Zachery in mine and we caught up over what happend over the holidays./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="816f7a9584d5532da88b1b98002ad6ee"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When Break was over everyone went to class and i went to the libary and did some reading whilest getting the children to sleep. I sat and read Pride and Prejudice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="356f15013631c9e9b24776274e993831"3 hours ;ater/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd3f54edf3e955f176eee89dfe5d1e9"I had finished the book and it was time for lunch so i got the twins and pushed them out to the parking lot were Samantha was meeting me. I saw her car come into the lot and she pulled in next to me and got out smiling i hugged her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92592e91b7377d53aec519fa9d156c7b"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks" i said and she smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e15583e82a8fc09f486b633179d13147"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Its fine" she replied and we got them strapped in they were still sleeping and i gave the baby bag to samantha and she put it in the passengers seat, i said bye and went to meet everyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


	20. Chapter 19

Flashback (Bella first Christmas as a Kingston)

It had been 9 month since i moved with the Kingston/Ryder to New York I was laying woth Jaylon on Christmas morning (a98e74eea64f703e324261590d2a7f)

I was woken up by Miles running in all excitied and he jumped on the bed trying to wake us up.

"okay were up" Jaylon said kicking him of the bed

"good now come on" he said and ran out i didnt want to move out of bed and Jaylon didnt want to let me go

"Come on or he'll come back in again" i said and he sighed and we got out of bed we got changed and flew downstairs slowly lowering to the ground and our wings came back into us.

We all sat on the couches but Isis and Ives were on the floor we all sat and opened our presents and thanked everyone who got us them. I got a variety of different presents and loved them all.

When we opened presents we sat and watched The Grinch and Elf, i then went and helped Samanth with Christmas Dinner, we were stood cooking for ages but we had fun whilest doing it we had everyone else set up the tabel and we had prawn Cocktails to start with whilest Ives and Isis wanted Soup so we were sat eating and talking. When we finished we set out the christmas food and we passed around the bowls of food and did our crackers. When we finished our pudding we went and took a walk around the city and looked at all the decorations out.

Sorry its not good :/ But Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry, I haven't updated in ages. How are you all? I'm having slight writers block but I have decided to do a family games night. also please comment what I should do in later chapters that you want :)**

 **Bella POV**

I walked down to our hang out with the baby monitor, I plopped next to Jaylon "That's them two asleep" I told them and placed the monitor on the table

"Good now we can have Teen Time," Miles said and he smiled at us making us all laugh

"okay, what first?" Aaleigha asked

"Truth or Dare..." he said and I was about to reply but he cut me of "... we no limits" he continued and we all sighed

"Go on Miles we all know you want to go first," Jaylon said wrapping his arms around me as Miles Smirked and looked at us all

"Bella," he said and I looked at him

"Truth, I don't trust you Miles" and he scowled at me

" Have you ever had sex with a person and regretted it afterwards?" he asked and I shook my head

"No and I've only had sex with one person Miles," I said and he pouted making me smile

"Leigha? Truth or Dare?" I asked her

"Dare me," she said and I thought for a moment

"I dare you to... show a bit of one of your ass to Miles so he can draw a smiley on it," I said and she glared at me as everyone laughed as Miles drew a smiley face on her ass and she looked around to everyone

"Babe," she said and he stopped laughing

"Whats the worst you can do?" he asked and that meant dare

"Do a strip tease to Jaylon" she said so I moved away from him and they both looked scared and he was reluctant but if he didn't he knew he wasn't gonna get any so he did and I was videoing it the whole time, this is some good blackmail I was thinking to myself as Miles catcalled and wolf whistled

"Shake what your mama gave ya" Ashlin shouted making me go into a fit of laughter when he was done they were bothe embarrassed and the funny thing was that nobody except me noticed our parents come down the stairs and they were confused

"hi Adrien, Samantha," I said and that made everyone look to the stairs and Jaylon and Christopher went red.

"are you lot okay?" Samantha asked and I nodded

"Ye thanks For asking Samantha" Jaylon said and they nodded

"We'll check on twins for you" Adrien and I smiled

"thanks" I called

"have fun you haven't in a while," Samantha said and they left as Christopher was looking at Ashlin

"Ashy," he said and she sighed

"Truth," she told him

"Have you ever made out with a girl, if so who?" he asked her and her eyes went wide and I went red looking at my feet and Miles noticed and was speechless and was pointing at us both making weird noises and everyone else noticed

"you and Isa?" Aaleigha asked

"When?" Miles asked

"When Bells was human we got drunk with some friends at hers and Charlie was out and we played truth or dare," she said

"Whole new meaning to keeping within the family," Jaylon said

"This was before I met you," I said and he nodded smirking

"that must have been hot," Miles said and we (Me and Ash)threw a pillow at him.

"Jaylon Truth or Dare?" Ashlin asked after we all had calmed down

"Truth," he said

"Were is the worst place you have had sex? and who with?" she said

"in the pool," he said and everyone looked disgusted

"With who mate?" Miles asked as Jaylon glanced up at me

"Jesus Bell you're a Nymphomaniac," Aaleigha said

"okay okay," I said "carry on already," I said

"miles," Jaylon said "I shouldn't even ask you dare it is"

"Describe your favorite sex position," he said and miles started to go into detail about 'Deckchair' position he even tried to demonstrate on his own which we all got a kick out of we kept playing for an hour until we decided to play never have I ever.

We each had 10 shots in front of us and we were going in a circle starting with Ashlin.

"Never Have I ever... taken a pregnancy test," she said and I glared at her

"really?" I asked and took a shot she smiled at me, next was Christopher

"Never Have I ever...had a wardrobe malfunction," he said and us girls drank

"amen to that," we said and clinked before it was Miles

"Never Have I ever... had sex against a washing Machine" and that had Jaylon, Christopher, and Aaleigha to drink, and the others looked at me

"what?" I asked

"Jaylon drank," Ashlin said and I nodded

"Yes and he had Girlfriends before me" I reminded he

"Oh yeah," she said and I nodded.

It was my go and I was thinking "Never Have I ever... taken someone virginity" I said and Jaylon and Miles drunk along with Ashlin and Aaleigha.

"Who virginity did you take?" Christopher asked them and I looked at him like he was weird

"Shanise (pronounced Sh-an-i-s)," Miles said

"A guy before meet anyone," Aaleigha said

"somebody when I was human," Ash said

"Bella," Jaylon said

"Wait you and Edward never got down and dirty?" Miles asked

"Nope he was a prude," I told them we kept playing for a while longer until we all started to get tired so we had to slowly make it up like 5 flights of steps and we were drunk. When we got into My room I and Jaylon started to make out and he fell back onto my bed and I was straddling him as we made out his hands on my hips and him kept moving them all over my body and I felt him start to twitch so we stripped each other but still had some sort of hold on each other as we kept kissing he then flipped us over and we carried on all night me giggling and us just being like normal teenagers in love.


	22. Chapter 21

It had been 2 months since school started and today was Monday so we had school. The twins had started smiling at me and Jaylon, and Miles also makes them laugh so does Isis and Ives and they love it. Jaylon was getting them changed as I was showering

Bella: cgi/set?id=189392415

I did my hair and makeup in the bathroom then went out and got in my clothes I went into the twins room and Zachary was on the play mat watching the lights and music as he giggled Jaylon was getting Annalise shoes on as she was squirming around

"Come on Anna let Daddy put your shoes on," he said and sh giggled squirming again, making me laugh

"Here let me" I said and he looked at me as I walked up to the changing unit he kissed my cheek and picked up Zachary as Annalise gave me a big Gummy Smile "Hey Princess" i said and she squealed and I put her shoes on easily, when they were on I stuck my tongue out at Jaylon and he shook his head laughing.

We went downstairs so we could have breakfast I feed the twins and eat at the same time, Aaleigha came in and looked at the twins outfits "Jaylon really matching clothes?" she asked and he looked offended

"How did you know it was me?" he asked

"Because Bella has better fashion sense and doesn't put them in fully matching clothes," Leigha said and I laughed

"come on Kids you're going to be late," Samatha said, she didn't have worked today so I could go to all of my lessons I placed them on the playmats that were downstairs and thy were messing around, I got Ives and Isis in my Car I also had Ashlin and Aaleigha with us

"Angel bell?" Ives called

"Ye hun?" I asked as we got out of the driveway

"Can we listen to the Disney songs?" Isis asked and I nodded

"sure," I said "Leigha can you put the disk in please?" I asked and she nodded, the younger 2 were singing along and me Ashlin and Raleigh sang along as well as laughing, after 15 minutes we pulled up outside Isis and Ives school they gave us all a kiss then ran off to their friends I pulled out and speed of to our school, we pulled up and everyone was crowded around the field.

We got our bags and went to the field I spotted Mimi and Caroline near the front "Whats happening?" I asked "they started tryouts for football," she said

"ah ok," I said

"yep there getting people names down then seeing how far they can throw and whatever else," she said making me chuckle, the warning bell went so I walked with Caroline to our first lesson which was Algebra before I entered through the door I was lifted up and spun around

"JAYLON" I squealed "My Skirt," I said and he was laughing at me as he placed me down my back to him he spun me around and I was facing him

"Hi," he said smirking at me, I hit his chest and he bent down and kissed me his arm wrapped around my waist holding me close

"Hi Back" I replied pulling away "aren't you meant to be on the field?" I asked him

"We got everyone signed up this morning and they have proper tryouts after school," he told me and I nodded

"Okay but we're pinching the field at lunch I have something to tell everyone and we need to have a few practises as well as tonight," I told him and he smiled my teacher came out

"Miss Kingston into the classroom now," Mrs Blatnie said and I sighed " Mr Ryder to your lesson you are going to be late," she said to Jaylon in a stern voice

"Yes Miss," he said and kissed my cheek and went to his lesson

"Happy?" I asked and she glared at me as I walked into class and sat with Care at the back

"okay Class I have to go with the 11th grade for an examination so you will have a substitute for this double lesson he should be here in 2 minutes so please just stay seated," she said and left the classroom when she did I sat on the desk and looked at caroline

"Guess who is going to the National High School Cheerleading Competition in Orlando Florida?" I asked as Some of the other squad spun seats to sit with us and they all looked shocked

"Are you serious," Max asked and I nodded and the Girls squealed and Boys Laughed as we hugged

"I need you to get everyone on the field at lunch in shorts a Top and trainers we're doing extra practice," I said and we had a group hug when the door was opened and a mid twenty-year-old man came in and looked at our group

"Get in your seats," he told us and they split into their seats and he began by giving us a summary of what miss wanted us to do and we sat bored and jotting down notes then we did work out of textbooks.

The sub kept looking at everyone as we worked the bell finally went so I packed all my stuff and we rushed out of lessons

-Skip To Lunch-

bella_at_lunch/set?id=190719666

I Had gotten changed and was walking to the field I meet everyone on the field and I told them the news we all got excited

"Okay we need to do extra practice," I told them and everyone agreed

"Wich warm up?" I asked and Caroline smiled

"8," she said and smiled

"nice thinking," I said and I got the remote for CD player and we got in position and we did our routine (Bella is No. 53)

When we had finished we were breathing heavily and we had started to get a crowd we were getting cat calls and wolf whistles.

We started doing our main cheer that we were going to do for the competition

We did so many flips I was now panting but everyone who had been watching was cheering and had been clapping along

"That one is what I think we can do for the competition it shows off a lot of our skills", I said and then gulped down so much water "Okay everyone goes get lunch and we'll continue tonight." I called and we all disbursed I went to changing rooms and got on my Joggers and tracksuit Jacket

cgi/set?id=191085498

"Miss Kingston" I heard a teacher say as I walked down the hall

"Yes, sir?" I asked the Teacher who was our substitute

"Is that appropriate wear?" he asked me as my jacket was undone and I had on my sports bra

"Sir, I've been doing my cheerleading on the field", I said fluttering my lashes at him

"y-y-yes but you're meant to get changed straight after" he stuttered

"I have practice after school as well,", I said smiling

"Okay," he said still a bit unsure of himself

"Bye sir," I said and walked to the canteen I sat with my family and took Miles Water and drank all of it

"Hey" he protested

"I'm hot and sweaty, let me drink your water in peace," he said and he glared at me

"ye, we saw you being flung in the air god knows how many times," Christopher said

"11," I told them and they looked shocked "yep and some people had a few tumbles and fell when they were flung but were getting there," I said and took some food off Jaylon plate

"There literally getting flung around," ,Aaleigha said

"you okay?" Jaylon asked me and I nodded

"yep, You two helped with that routine," I told them and they nodded, " I think some of the team are cursing your name at the moment," I said chuckling

"probably but its a brilliant routine" Ashlin said and I nodded "true" I replied leaning on Jaylon and he wrapped his arm around me and lifted my jacket on my shoulder, he then kissed my forehead and we just stayed like this for rest of lunch with casual chat.

-Next Lesson-

The next lesson was with my Whole Family and we sat on a table for the six of us, the Cullens Were also in this class and were sat behind us, I was at opposite Jaylon and next To Ashlin who was in middle of Me and Aaleigha so we were sat like:

Bella Ashlin Aaleigha

Jaylon Miles Christopher

I rubbed my foot up Jaylon Leg and he smirked at me and I acted innocent but kept doing it as I looked at the front of the Class, Christopher looked at us and he rolled his eyes and I gave him an innocent smile

When I wasn't paying attention a piece of paper was thrown at my head and I looked at it

 _I Need To Talk To You And Your Family -Alice_

I looked at Alice and she mouthed 'Please' I wrote back on the paper

 _Fine Meet us at my house after Practise -Bella_

I then threw the paper back and Alice nodded I then went back to writing notes of the class

-End Of School-

I walked out of the last lesson with Ashlin and Aaleigha

"Could you two go get the twins?" I asked them and they nodded

"of course," they said at same time

"Thank you," I said and hugged them

"you're the best and remember The boys also have Practised so come straight to Gym I don't want my babies around flying footballs,", I said and they chuckled at me as we walked to the changing room and I got into my cheerleading outfit

bella_cheerleading_chapter/set?id=166150878

I hugged the girls bye and walked to the gym I met everyone else in the gym and us stretched we started with our warm ups and not as intense as earlier

We were laughing as this was one of our most joke alive ones but it got us warmed up and muscles relaxed

"okay we need to go through our NHSCC routine" I, said and everyone agreed and we did the routine we did at lunch but with fewer accidents "That was a lot better than before" I, said and everyone looked happier "any requests?" i asked them

"Can we do number 32," Caroline said and i nodded and put on the music

We did more Routines and did different moves

"okay Do Around the World," I said and everyone did

"Group up," I said and got with a group as well and we started to get into position "Kick Twist Pyramid" iIcalled and we lifted up Mimi and she kicked her leg up

"Heel Stretch Pyramids" I called again when everyone was down safely

We did more stunts and cheers until it was time to leave and everyone got changed into their clothes so did I Ashlin came in pushing the pram with the twins in

"My babies" i cooed walking up to them "Mummy has missed you" I lifted them both up and they were babbling and smiled when they heard my voice

"How are my babies?" I asked them and the Team chuckled

"Look at Bella going all soft," Cindy said and I shook my head at her

"laugh all you want," I said "They are my little angels," I said and placed them back in their pushchair "you are all jealous of how adorable they are," I said as we walked to the field and meet Jaylon, Miles and Christopher, they were still practising so I made a wind barrier around the twins as we sat down and watched them practise, their coach called them over as they finished and told them to go shows and started naming the people who were going to be on the team.

After 10 minutes people started to come out of the lockers and I also noticed the Cullen Boys walking out with the team as some walked past us they greeted us and we greeted back "Here our wonderful Family" Christopher said as he was walking with Jaylon and Miles Up to us JAylon picked up Annalise and she grabbed his finger and started munching on it.

We were in the cars going home and the Cullens were following us as we were going to talk to them Ashlin was sat between the car seats "These too are getting hungry" she told me "I'll feed them when we get home" I told her and she nodded and just let the twins play with her hands. We were just talking about anything when we pulled up to the house I got Zachary Carseat and Ashlin got Annalise as Jaylon got my Cheerleading bag for me Miles pulled his car next to us and the Cullens/Denali clan behind us "Come on in" I told them and led them to the living room

I place the car seat down in front of me and Ashlin placed the other down next to it as I got Annalise out and placed a blanket over her and my breast and I began feeding her as the Cullens sat down "What so important that we need to talk about?" I asked them

"Bella it's best if we wait for Carlisle, Esme, Samantha and Adrien," Edward said as he was watching me feed Annalise "okay," I said and I hummed to Annalise as she feed and I also had Zachary giggling as I rock his seat. Aaleigha came in with the Older Twins and they looked at the newcomers and said 'Hi' then sat next to Zachary talking to him about their day. The Adults finally came in and sat down but Annalise went and go us a drink of Water and the Cullens began to talk

"We had news about a Vampire Army rising not far from here," Carlisle said

"So what?" Jaylon asked as he took Annalise from me and I got Zachary and fed him

"So the person who is making this Army had a Grudge against Bella," Emmett said and I looked at them

"Who has a grudge against me I don't talk to any Vampires or had contact in any way apart from when I was human," I told them and they looked guilty "And James, Victoria and Laurent should be dead because Edward told me when he left that he will take care of them" I informed the room and Edward looked away "You didn't Kill her" I exclaimed standing up still holding Zachary in my arms

"None of us could find her," he told me also standing up and walking closer to me this caused Jaylon to hand Annalise to Ashlin and he stood next to me in a protective stance making Edward Growl at him and this caused Zachary to cry i sorted out my top and placed him upwards against me and i calmed him down

"So you're trying to say is Victoria is alive? I asked and they nodded "Great"


	23. Chapter 22

Bella Outfit: cgi/set?id=194422707

Twins Outfit(Just clothes):

I was getting ready to go meet the Cullens as we all were going to start practicing fighting against the newborns. The Twins were wrapped up in their car seats as we were driving to a clearing and Isis and Ives were with them.

I walked out of Mine and Jaylon room dressed and downstairs were Samantha and Adrien making sure we had stuff packed I picked up Annalise and she smiled at me

"Ready?" Christopher asked us all and we nodded I placed Annalise in a safe hold against my chest as I was carrying her and Miles had their car seats as we were flying Jaylon walked over to me with Zach and we spread our wings and shoot of into the air.

We finally made it to the clearing and we placed the twins in their seats and stood and waited for the Cullens to come and meet us. We were stood for five minutes when Carlisle and Esme appeared along with theie 'children'.

"We need all the power we can get," Jasper said and I looked at him and smirked at Jaylon

"shall we?" he asked me and i nodded

"Watch this" Aaleigha said and i stood opposite Jaylon

"no hard feelings Babe?" he asked me and i shook my head

"Nope as we both know i will win" i said and smirked at him my wings came out and Jaylon copied my actions and we tackled each other punches getting thrown, and i got pushed to the other side of the field and fire appearing around me

"Really?" called and he smirked at me and i closed my eyes and my whold posture was changing first my eyes changed to blue and had decoration

Then my head started to drip then turn to water

Then my whole body and outfit changed to fit me

When the fire engulfed me it started to smoke and I shot water out of my palms and it made the fire go out. When i was out of it Jaylon kept using hs power and i used most of my powers with my outfit changing. Lastly i used just my fire power

I was using my powers and we finally went back to hand on hand battling till I pinned him up against a tree and he couldn't move he winked at me making me smile and lose concentration when i heard Anna and Zach cooing so this got Jaylon to flip so i was up against the tree and he leant to my ear

"What happened to you winning?" he asked and leant in and kissed me and i forgot about everyone else as my arms went round his neck.

We were pulled apart by clapping and Miles and Emmett Cat calling Wolf whistling and everything else making me blush a bit

"she still blushes" Emmett said and I looked at him

"Do you want to fight?" I asked him and he gave me a child like smile

"Of course" he said and I laughed

"you know what Emmett I some what missed you" i told him and he smiled even wider

"So you all have powers?"Edward asked and we nodded

"what I want to know is why Jaylon was using only one and Bella was using a lot more?" Alice said

"Because I'm cool" I said and smiled sitting next to my babies who were getting restless.

"Chris did you grab the bottles?" I asked him and his eyes widened

"Shit" he said and sighed "Sorry bells" he said and i smiled

"is okay" Jaylon took off his shirt and handed me it to cover my breast when feeding as they were wrapped up in theirs. I picked up my baby boy first and I began feeding him as everyone sat down to talk tactics and we explained our powers to the Cullens Jaylon was sat with his arm around me and I smirked at him and i connected our minds

 _I Like you like this_ I said and he winked at me

 _I like it if you didn't have your shirt on_ he told me and i laughed

"Maybe later" i said to him and he kissed my forehead as i got annalise out if her seat and everyone started to train.

When i had feed the twins the fighting couples was

Adrien Vs Jasper

Miles Vs Carlisle

Jaylon Vs Edward

Ashlin Vs Esme

Christopher Vs Emmett

Aalegha Vs Alice

Me Vs Rosalie

Samantha was going to be with the children so she didn't practise just kept them occupied We were swapping partners around and just trained for the whole day with odd brakes.

It was sunset and we all had to go we said bye and i got my son and flew of home with my family.


	24. Chapter 24

So the Last Chapter was a filler as i was planning this one as it will most likely be the last one and if anyone would like to do a sequel or Prequel to this one please either message me on Wattpad, Quotev, or email me.

Quotev: kelskels030501

: kelskels030501

Wattpad: kelskels030501

Email: dunningtonkelsey

I was fastening up my boots and watching as the twins were sat playing with no care in the world. I placed on my coat and picked them both up as Jaylon walked in and wrapped me up in his arms along with the twins "we're going to be coming back" he said to me and i nodded

"But what if we do lose somebody in our family that is going to hurt us all Jaylon" i said to him and he just sighed and kissed my forehead

"we are going to protect each other. okay?" he asked and i nodded "when we kill the red head bitch we are going to finish this school and then me and you are going to raise our children and still go school but remember our children our children Zachary Kale and Annalise Amalthea will grow up with us." he said and i smiled and kissed

"I still can't believe there middle names our Kale and Annalise" I said looking at my children who were smiling

"Well you have an obsession with the Hawaiian Language and Kale us the Hawaiian form of Charles named after your father who was a brilliant strong person." he said and i smiled

"What about Amalthea?" i asked and he smiled

"It's the name of a women who nursed Zeus and it meand to soften" he told me and I nodded as we began to walk down the steps to our family and the vampires who were sat talking I sat down on Jaylon Knee and placed the twins down to play

"Bella are you sure you can fight in them shoes hun?" Esme asked trying to act like my mother and i glared at her

"Yes i can. Seriously don't try and tell me what i can and cannot do because this could be the day my 9 month old children could lose a family member an Grandparent or Aunt or Uncle bu more importanly a Parent or both because i no that if Jaylon died i wouldn't be the same so don't ask me stupid questions about my choice of clothes because i no my strong points and i no my weak points so shut up and sort out your own family" I said standing up

"You are our Family Bella" Carlisle said and i looked at him

"No I'm not i stopped being apart of you family when your son broke up with me in the middle of the fucking woods..." i said and i wasn't finished either

"Babe calm down" Jaylon said

"... you all promised that i would always be with you but you all left but you no what i don't care anymore, because your son is a coward and does have a bloody dick to try figure things out i meet the love of my life and a family that truly loves me and would never do what you did to me. So i think what i'm actually trying to say is Thank You. Thank You For leaving me in the woods and Thank you for breaking me apart, thank you for helping me find the family i wanted and needed to keep me going" I said and stormed out side to the garden and got my wings out and flew up to the roof and just sat there when I felt a presence behind

"you have always known where to find me" I said as Jaylon sat next to me

"This is were you always sat to think" he replied kissing my temple"if our chidren start saying fuck im blaming you"he said making me laugh and i sighed

"I just blew" i said snuggling into him and he nodded

"It's fine to blow sometimes you have been stressed and with Mother Hen trying to treat you like a child well nobody blames you" he told me as i nodded

We just sat and watched the sunset as it was nearly time to go fight Samantha was staying home watching the children and Miles was flying above house keeping watch with her. Me and my family flew to the clearing as the Vampires Ran and when we got there i was still hovering in the air with my wings flapping every few minuets to keep me floating we set a few traps for the Army with covered lava pits that would cover up when there is 5 vampires in the pit or when we close them.

We stood on one side watching as the Army came being lead by Victoria "leave Victoria to me" i told everyone and they nodded as we started to get mixed up with them and i shot Victoria with a fire ball but she dogged it I allowed my self to float to the floor

"Long time Bella" she sneered at me

"Hello Victoria" I said as i got in to a fight stance and we ran to each other throwing punches and kicks she pushed me just as i was about to his her and i managed to flip over the others and land on my feet. I flew at her and she went flying across the field

"How dare you come here and threatening my family" i exclaimed as i kicked her in the stomach

"well your Vampire Boyfriend killed my mate" she shouted at me

"Well we're not together anymore so get over it" i said and punched her as she tried to bit my neck

I used my powers and My eyes and hair changed as i got Vines to grow out of the ground i saw my family using there powers some using them more as there outfits were changing

She got held in the vines which were tightening around her arms and i saw them start to crack her army was going down one by one. I kicked her legs from under her and she went on to her knees and her eyes went black as i broke of her legs and threw them in to a pile of cold one bodies and just as her arms were about to come of i tore of head and then her arms came of as her torso fell on the floor.

When i set the bodies on fire i was looking around the fields for my family and saw Aaleigha throwing the bodies on to the fire and i smiled

"Leigha" i shouted and she looked at me and smiled as we hugged i set the bodies on fire then Christopher came out of the woods and he joined us then Christopher, Ashlin and Adrean joined us and i noticed someone missing

"Where Jaylon?" I asked them

"I saw him chasing after one of the Army Vamps in to the woods he went south" Emmett said and I started to worry as tears came in to my eyes Ashlin hugged

"He'll be fine It's Jaylon he is stubborn but will do anything for you and the twins she said soothingly in my ear.

"Come on lets get to the house and he will meet us there okay?" Adrean asked me as i nodded as i don't think i could speak without crying.

Christopher held me as we went back home and the Cullens/Denalis followed us back. When we got outside Miles was holding Zachary on his hip and Isis hand whilest Samantha had Annalise and Ives hand. When we got closer I got my babies and just took them in to Jaylon and Mine room reading to them as i just wanted to be with them until Jaylon got back as it would be the closes thing i have to him at the moment.

When the twins were asleep i listened to my family and the rest "Where is Jaylon?"  
Samantha asked them and they didn't reply "Someone tell me right now because Bella came in got the twins and hasn't come back down for the past two hours and she is sat up there with his and hers children" she said and I heard someone sigh

"Bella was fighting Victoria and whilest she was distracted one of the Vamps who i heard was called Riley tryed to attack her and Jaylon saw and you know how protective of her he is and he attecked him and then they went South in to the Woods and he didn't come back. Now we don't have a clue where he is and i don't want ot say it but we don't know if he is alive or not." I heard Christopher explained and I couldn't take it and i just sobbed holding my babies in my arms

"my heart is breaking hearing her cry" Ashlin said and i heard her coming up the steps and knocked on the bedroom door and walked in she saw me and she began to cry "Bella i'm so sorry" she said and she wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed Aaleigha placed the twins in the Moses basket on my side of the bed "Thanks Leigha" Ashlin said for me and she nodded and kissed my forehead "Izzy he will be back and when he is i'm going to beat him in to a pulp" she said and walked out and Ashlin cryed with me

"Ash i'm sorry he's your brother" i said in between sobs  
"it's okay he is also your husband and Father to your children" she said and she was trying to calm me down i got changed in to one of Jaylons shirts he gave me whilest i was pregnant and just allowed tears to flood down my face with Ashlin hugging me from behind.  
"Ashlin it hurts me so much knowing he could actually not be coming back" i said to her and she nodded  
"I know hun i'm so sorry" she replied and i just hugged into her and allowed darkness to take over as i fell asleep with my children not far from me and Ashlin hugging me. 

I woke up the next day with red puffy eyes and my cheeks were stained with tears i heard shouting downstairs so i got out of bed i checked on the twins and they were still asleep i went down the stairs and saw Samantha shouting at Jaylon "do you know how worried everyone has been Bella locked herself in her room with the Twins and Ashlin was with her" she was shouting

"Samantha?" I asked "What the shouting for?" i asked acting like i didn't know what was going on as i enterd the room i saw Jaylon his clothes were a mess and Samantha sighed "come everyone let them talk Bells i'll go feed the twins" she said

"Thank you" i replied as eveyone left the room and the door to the living room was closed

"Iz" Jaylon said and walked over to me "look i'm sorry" he said and i smacked him and his head went to side.

"No Jaylon. You can't just say sorry I-i-i Thought you was dead I thought i children was going to have to grow up with out you in their lives do you know how much that hurt me having to tell them when there older why they don't have a father because i had to get our family to help me fight some bitch who has been trying to kill me for god knows how long." I shouted at him whiles tears poured down my face

"He tried to kill you bells" he said to me as i sat down on the couch and was crying so hard

"you could of just left him he ran of Jaylon and i would rather have you alive and him still out there than him out there and you dead" i screamed at him and he sat next to me and pulled me in to his side 

"I know babe and i'm so sorry" he said and he kissed top of my head and we just sat there hugging he pulled us down so we were laying on the couch and i was playing with his hand

"don't do that to me ever again please" i said and straddled his chest and bent down and kissed him 

"I won't" he said in between kisses

"Promise?" i asked him and he nodded

-Lemons-

"Promise" he replied and we kept kissing with hands roaming over each other he used his power to block the door as his hands traveled up the top and he unclasped my bra so then he could massage my breasts i took his shirt of him and kissed down his chest and back up as he started to undo the buttons on the shirt i was wearing and he flipped me over so my back was on the couch and he took of my top and bra off and he started to kiss my nipple and played with the other making me moan in pleasure. I started to unbutton his jeans as his lips found there way back to mine and he kicked them of so he was just in his boxers and i was in my panties.

Jaylon began to play with the Hem of my paties and he started to pull them down as i used my feet to pull his boxers down and then when my underwear was of i wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went to his neck as we kept kissing his fingers found there was to my cilt and he started to pump his fingers in and out of me as i shivered in delight and i lifted my tourso trying to get some more friction between us.

He finally placed his member over my pussy and he started to push his member in to me and he started to thrust in to me and I whimpered in pleasure as he started to get faster and deeper making me scream and moan. I managed to flip us over so i was on top of Jaylon and started to thrust on him and he was moaning we both orgasimed at the same time making us both scream I rolled of him and layed down.

\- End of Lemons-

He pulled the throw over on us and he hugged me and kissed my forehead we heard voices in the kitchen "DO you think they have made up?" I heard Ashlin ask

"well after what we have just heard from the living room i think they have" Miles said and i blushed as i forget the family was here. I wrapped the blanket around me as Jaylon put on his Jeans and picked up our clothes we tried sneaking back upstairs but i hard 4 different laughs i looked down and saw our 'siblings'

"Have fun?" Ashlin asked me and i just glared at her and Jaylon wrapped his arms around me as i buried my face in his bare chest "Just thought you should know the Vamps are coming over in 10 minuets" we got told and I nodded

"thanks. Have the twins been fed?" i asked

"yep and Adrean and Samantha has took them out to park with Ives and Isis" Christian said and i nodded and made my way upstairs to change 

When we went downstairs the cullens were sat with my siblings  
"Thank you for yesterday." i said and they nodded  
"We should be thanking you" Esme said and i just smiled and sat down and we talked about what was happening next. Me and the rest of my family were going to finish of schooling here whilest the cullens decided that they will move back to Canada for a bit.


End file.
